The Vampire Diaries: The Journal of Nikole Salvatore
by Princess976
Summary: "Damon, are you going to let Niki go through eternity without you? That seems cruel." - Stefan Salvatore, 1864 - Damon, Stefan and Nikole journey through life as vampires enduring heartache, laughter and love. When they returned to Mystic Falls, forces from their past try to rip the siblings apart. Can their bond survive or will they go their separate ways?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! This is an idea I got because I see a lot of stories where Elena haS a sister. I thought what if the Salvatores had a younger sister. There are a lot of the character that know and love, or don't love, will be showing up through out. This is clearly AU and not at all canon, although I will be pulling in canon elements. So, this is the prologue. Let me know what you think.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

><p>"Run Niki!" Damon Salvatore yelled to his younger sister. She was in shock because she had just witnessed her father shoot her brother Stefan. Giuseppe turned toward Damon and fired a single shot. Nikole watched as her beloved brother crumpled to the floor of the parlor. When Giuseppe turned back to her, she fled. She ran through the kitchen and out the back door toward the quarters, toward her mother. She didn't get very far as she felt a searing white hot pain in her back and then she saw darkness. When she awoke she was alone in the Salvatore crypt.<p>

"Stefan, Damon, Father? Anybody?" she cried out in panic.

"Shh, be quiet." a voice in the darkness said. "You don't want them to hear you, do you?" the voice said.

"Who?" she asked her voice lowered but still tinged with panic.

"The council." the voice said.

"Show yourself." Nikole demanded her voice slightly stronger. She was relieved when Emily Bennett stepped into the candlelight.

"You have a choice to make but I will let Katherine explain that to you. You must wait her for her." Emily explained. Nikole was suddenly hyper aware of everything around her. Sights, smells, they all seemed more clear to her but she felt weak. After what seemed like an eternity, Katherine entered the crypt.

"Niki, don't talk just listen. I don't have much time. You are a vampire but just barely. You have to feed to complete the transition. If you don't you'll die. Your brothers are vampires as well but they are being less than agreeable, so I'm leaving. It's been nice knowing you." Katherine turned and without a look back, left the Salvatore crypt. Emily moved to follow her but stopped before she exited. She handed her a ring. She saw it was like the ones she had seen Katherine give her brothers.

"Wear this ring. Never take it off. It will protect you from the sun if you make the transition. Goodbye." Emily slipped out of the tomb and out of Nikole's life. A few minutes later, she made her way back toward her home. On the way, she met Damon he hugged her tightly.

"Damon, is what Katherine said the truth? Are we...vampires?" Nikole asked afraid.

"Yes little sister but I'm not making the change. I'm going to die. I just wanted to say goodbye to you and Stefan." Nikole cried and hugged her big brother they supported each other around the side of the house. They were both weak. Stefan was standing on the porch with a strange look on his face. Neither Nikole of Damon had ever seen that expression on his face before. Stefan noticed his siblings stumble to the front of the house. They leaned against the wagon that was sitting in front of the house. Stefan went and stood in front of them. Nikole launched herself into Stefan's arms and he hugged his sister tightly. Standing in front of him were the only two people he cared about in the entire world.

"Stefan," Damon said weakly. "I'm not making the transition. I love you little brother but I can't." Stefan panicked; he didn't want to spend eternity alone. He wanted Damon and Nikole to stay with him. He knew that Niki would follow Damon's example, she always did. Stefan did the only thing he could, he grabbed the wagon driver bit into him and forced his little brother to drink. Damon watched in horror as Stefan forced their sister into a life she didn't want.

"Damon, are you going to let Niki go through eternity without you? That seems cruel." Damon knew he hand no choice. He drank from the wagon driver and stepped into eternity with his siblings.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a repost. The first time it ended up being just a big paragraph. I hope you guys enjoy it this time around. **

**Enjoy!**

**REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal,<em>

_ Damon and I have been traveling together for a while. I don't know if he thinks about Stefan but I do. I think about him everyday. All Damon thinks about is Katherine and eventually freeing her from the tomb. I think she should stay there. Yes, I know he loves her but I don't think she loves him or at least not the way he loves her. And on top of all that he promised Emily he would protect her family basically forever. That's going to be an interesting thing since most witches hate vampires._

_ I often wonder how father found out about Katherine or if he would have shot us if he'd known about the vampire blood in our systems. I don't know how Katherine convinced my brothers to ingest her blood. It isn't something we talk about bu I know she did it to save my life. I do wonder why because Katherine didn't seem like she was very benevolent if it didn't benefit her. I have to wonder if she didn't orchestrate my accident to get the blood in my system. That's silly, she couldn't have made sure that horse was going to throw me. Coincidence, I guess. She probably didn't even want me to be a vampire. She knew that I hated the way she strung Damon along while all she wanted was Stefan._

_ Oh Stefan, how I miss you and hope that you're alright. Damon and I miss you even if he won't admit it. He has to get over his anger at Stefan, if he doesn't I fear it will ruin him. Damon says that he will make Stefan pay if he sees him again. I pray that doesn't happen but I fear my prayers fall on deaf ears. Life as a vampire hasn't been that bad. I miss my mother terrible but we had to leave Mystic Falls it was the only way we would survive._

_ As soon as Damon ensured the safety of Emily's family the three of us left Mystic Falls together and I felt so safe as I always do in the company of my two brothers. It was later that Damon told Stefan that he hated him and if he didn't leave he would be sorry. I knew that Stefan would want me to go with him but like Damon I was and still am very angry at Stefan for forcing immortality on me. I choose to stay with Damon and I don't know what our desertion has done to him. _

_ Damon has met a woman, her name is Sage. She is a seasoned vampire and Damon is eager to learn from her. I immediately disliked her and I choose to instinct was correct. She has convinced my brother to become someone he is not and I don't know how much longer I can endure him._

"Damon, where have you been?" Nikole asked her older brother as he settled into a chair of the library of the house they had compelled their way into.

"Out." he said evasively.

"Out where?" she asked annoyed. She didn't like how evasive Damon was becoming and she blamed Sage completely.

"Niki, I told you out. You are my younger sister, not my mother. You do not get to question my whereabouts." Damon said raising his voice slightly.

"Meaning, I was out with Sage learning to be a "real" vampire." she said with an edge to her voice. "Nikole, I am tired of your unwillingness to accept Sage as my friend." Damon said rising to his feet to tower over his little sister. "Deal with our friendship or choose not to, but we will not discuss it again." he told her then strode from the library. Nikole hated when Damon was angry with her. He was currently the only person she had in her life and to think of him leaving made her terrified. She vowed to keep her opinions of Sage to herself from that point on. She wouldn't let her tear them apart.

A few days later, there was a knock on the front door and when the lady of the house opened it, Sage was standing there. Damon materialized from nowhere and compelled her to let Sage come in. Nikole sighed inwardly. Her one sanctuary from Sage was now gone and she was going to have to adjust to it. After exchanging stilted pleasantries Nikole exited the sitting room. She didn't want to cause a scene with her brother's friend. Nikole realizing she was being rude headed back to the sitting room. She would grin and bear it for her beloved brother. She halted when she heard her brother's voice.

"Things with Niki have been strained lately. I hate when we fight. She's all I have in the world." Damon said. Nikole felt her eyes well with tears. She started to take a step but then she heard Sage's reply.

"Damon, do not fall for her petulant act. She is just seventeen after all." she said flippantly.

"I know how old she is, Sage. It's my job to keep her safe, vampire or not. I would hate for our fighting to drive her away." Damon said sounding concerned.

"Don't worry. She won't go anywhere. She would not last a day without your doting on her. She's not going anywhere." Sage said snidely.

Nikole turned on her heel and returned to her room. She had no intention of socializing with a person who though so little of her after never really meeting her. It occurred to Nikole that maybe she was being a tad hypocritical, then she remembered Damon's current behavior and she concluded that her opinion of her was spot on.

When Damon didn't come to check on her or tell her he was leaving for the night she ventured downstairs to find him. One of the servants told her that the lady visiting and Damon she had something to show him on the road leading out of town. Nikole was going to wait but she needed to see her brother to reassure him that she wasn't going to leave him and not just because he took care of her but because she loved him. Nikole took a shortcut through the woods toward Old Mill Road to find her brother.

She came to edge of the woods down from where her brother and Sage were standing. As she watched Sage say something to him and headed to the edge of the woods across from where Damon was still standing in the middle of the road. She watched as her brother stood there for a second and then laid down in the road. She stood watching wondering what he was doing. When the truck from the mill was headed down the road in Damon's direction. She waited for him to move knowing he heard the sound it was making coming down the road. She watched when the truck stopped and the driver hopped out to see if Damon was hurt. She was shocked when Damon sprang to his feet and sank his fangs into the man. Sage came from the woods and attached herself to the other side of the man's neck. She watched in horror as Damon cast the dead man to the side and kissed Sage; their mouths covered in blood.

When they pulled apart she heard Sage tell Damon that they had to get rid of the body. Nikole didn't wait to see how they were going to do that. She turned her back on the two of them and went home. When Damon got back he was surprised to fine Nikole's trunk and bag by the front door. He went in search of his sister and found the housekeeper first.

"Why are my sister's things by the door?" he demanded.

"She received word from relatives and she is leaving on the next train." the housekeeper repeated what her employer had been compelled to say.

"Thank you." Damon told the older woman and made his way to Nikole's room. He didn't bother to knock and strode into her room to see her busy packing another trunk. "Niki, what is going on?" he asked. He hoped that there was no truth in the contacted by relatives story. He didn't want her to be leaving to go join Stefan, where ever he was now.

"What does it look like, Damon?" she asked without facing him. "Leaving on the next train." she said when she was met with silence.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "New York." she answered. "We were supposed to be there by not but you met _Sage_ and postponed out departure. I don't want to wait anymore." she told him again not looking at him. Damon used his vampire speed to get in front of her and raised her head to look at him.

"Did you hear from Stefan? Have you grown so tired of me that you would join the person who damned us to this life?" he said lowly.

"It's not a competition between you two. I love you both even when I'm furious with you. Even when I don't want to be around you." she said pulling away from him to finish her packing.

"Then why are you leaving?" he asked perplexed. "Because we are growing apart. And I'd rather leave not before I do not know you at all." she said willing the tears not to fall.

"What are you talking about? Of course you know me; better than anyone." Damon said the hurt clear in his voice.

"No you are wrong. The person you are turning into is not the person I know. I saw you today. I saw you kill that truck driver. The Damon I know would never do that." she said wiping her tears away.

"What were you doing out there?" he asked not bothering to lie.

"Looking for you. I heard Sage tell you to stop indulging your petulant child of a sister. I wanted to tell you that I love you and did not wish to fight anymore." she said through her tears.

"Good. I do not want to fight either. That does not explain by you are leaving through." he said still confused.

"Damon, I have been a vampire for years and I have never killed anyone. It's a choice I thought we made together. Just because we are this does not mean we have to commit such heinous acts. I thought that after we watched Stefan kill his way the Founder's Council, we decided that so much needless death was something we would avoid. I still fell that way. It seems you do not, and I do not feel we can stay together with such varying ideas on this life. I am going to New York, do not follow me. I love you, brother. Please let me go." Nikole hugged and kissed her then ran from the room before he could change her mind.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everybody. Thank you for reading this story. I'm glad you like it. There is another fandom injected in here. Can anyone spot it?**

**Enjoy!**

**REVIEWS = LOVE!**

_**This story is unbeta'd. The mistakes are unintentional.**_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal, <em>

_ New York is much different than I imagined. It's big and busy and exactly what I need. It was very easy to compel my way into the best hotel in town. I find myself thinking of my brothers often. I miss them terrible but I can not be with either of them. It is bad enough that I have to feed on humans to live. I do not and will not kill them. The family that owns the hotel believe me to be the daughter of a wealthy landowner in Virginia. How close to the truth my lies are. They have invited me to a party. It is time Nikole Salvatore gained her entrance into New York society._

Nikole realized quickly that she was very conspicuous without a chaperone. She had never worried before because she'd always had Damon but now she had to find a way to survive without him. Nikole ventured to Central Park and found a woman among the dregs of society. She compelled her to come with her and be her chaperone. The woman whose name was Katie was all alone and starving. Her husband and children had died the winter before. Nikole felt she was doing Katie a favor by cleaning her up and giving her food and shelter. She didn't want a slave, she wanted a companion. She showed Katie her true face and was relieved when she didn't run. Katie was grateful to be saved from poverty and death. Nikole told Katie of her past, of her brothers and their unfeeling father. Katie told her she would be happy to be her chaperone and friend.

"Nikole, dear you must prepare for the party. Maybe you will meet some people who can take away the lonliness you feel." Katie said laying out a white floor length gown with intricate black beading around the bottom and up the front in a V-like pattern. The crew neck was adorned with pearlesque beads crossing to a the short sleeves of the gown. Katie urges Nikole to sit down at the dressing table so that she could fix her hair in the intricate style of the day. Katie helped her into her dress and placed a small pair of diamond drop earring into her ears. The earrings had been a gift from Damon. She smiled at Katie and together they left their hotel room to the waiting carriage. When they arrived in front of the mansion the footman helped Nikole from the carriage. Upon entering the house, a maid materialized to take her wrap and lead Katie to the kitchen. The hostess of the party approached Nikole with a smile.

"Miss Salvatore, I'm pleased you could attend. You are not here alone, I hope." the older lady said guiding Nikole toward some guests.

"No. My chaperone Mrs. Kerrigan is in the kitchen. My father wanted me to see New York but niether he nor my brothers could make the trip; so my father hired Mrs. Kerrigan to be my chaperone." Nikole lied smoothly.

"What of your mother, dear?" she asked.

"My mother died when I was younger. My father did what he could to ease my pain." Nikole said with a small smile. The older lady patter her hand and smiled.

"So sorry dear. If you ever need any motherly advice you call on me."

"Thank you, Mrs. Nelson-Myers." she said.

"Come along, dear let me introduce you to my other guests." Mrs. Nelson-Myers said leading Nikole toward a group of people. "Nikole Salvatore meet Mary Adams-Marshall. Mary is the wife of Charles Adams-Marshall." Mrs. Nelson-Myers said introducing the two.

"Lovely to meet you, Miss Salvatore. Italian?" she asked askance.

"Lovely to meet you as well. Yes. I am Italian. My father's father arrived in America in the late 1700s. My family settled in Virginia where we still live." Nikole said haughtily. She knew Mary whatever her name was wanted to asked about her skin color. Nikole was well aware of her slave heritage but America hadn't changed that much since the Civil War and it was easier to not mention it because society still was not very welcoming to people who looked like her. Mrs. Nelson-Myers tsked Mary and introduced Nikole to the rest of the group.

"Nikole Salvatore, these are Mrs. Vanderbrighton, Mrs. Kennisnton and Mrs. Coleman-Mills." she said pointing to each lady as she told her their names.

"Pleasure to meed you." Nikole said giving them a bright smile. The three ladies were instantly charmed by the beautiful exotic girl.

"'Come Nikole. There are more people to meet." Mrs. Nelson-Myers said leading her away. "These are my daughters, Lucy, Emma and Christine. This is Christine's fiance Archibald Simpson. This is Nikole Salvatore from Virginia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Salvatore." Archibald said with a bow and genial smile.

"You as well, Mr. Simpson." Nikole said returning the smile.

"Nikole, I'll leave you in the capable hands of my daughters." Mrs. Nelson-Myers said before she left Nikole alone.

"Nikole, did mother introduce you to any of the men?" Emma asked boldly.

"Emma!" Christine scolded. "Have you no decency?"

"Yes, but I'm not getting married. I don't have to act like I'm dead." Emma said pouting.

"With your vular mouth no one will want you and you'll have to live with mother and father forever." Christine said chuckling.

"Go away, Christine!" Emma said giving her sister a glare. Christine smiled brightly at Nikole, took Archibald's hand and went across the room leaving Nikole with Emma and Lucy.

"No, your mother introduced me to some ladies but Mr. Simpson is the only man I've met." Nikole said.

"Oh, well Archie does not count. He's Christine's fiance after all." Emma said pointedly.

"What does it matter, Emma" You have not grown so bold to approach any man on your own." Lucy said matter of factly.

"That doesn't matter. I am sure Nikole would like to know who all the eligible bachelors are at the party." Emma said without apology.

"Not everyone is man crazy like you Emma." Lucy said gently.

"Easy for you to say, Luc. James Brooks is going to propose any day." Emma said pouting.

"Emma, sweetheart, you will find someone. I promise." Lucy said encouragingly.

"Maybe but it doe not hurt to know who is out there to find." Emma said brightly. "Sit, Nikole. We can navigate this world as single ladies together." she said patting the seat next to that Christine had vacated. The three girls giggled together until Lucy saw her beau James and she left Emma and Nikole alone.

"Emma, is there really no one interested in you? You are delightful and sweet. You would make a wonderful wife." Nikole said sincerely.

"Thank you for saying those things but as you see I am the sister with no prospects. Both of my sisters are soon to be wed and my brother is engaged to a horrible girl. I will soon be all alone." Emma said sadly.

"I also have no prospects. The boy that I loved died and I have not found another to inspire any feeling in me." Nikole said, her mind back in Mystic Falls with Christopher Lockwood.

"I am sorry. You do not have to talk about it." Emma said feeling guilty.

"It is fine. His name was Christopher. Christopher Lockwood. A church caught on fire and he was inside; he couldn't get out. None of them could get out." Nikole said her voice haunted.

"Nikole, I am sorry." she said hugging her.

"Thank you, Emma." Nikole said returning the hug. "Now tell me about the horrible girl your brother is going to marry." she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Her name is Rebekah and she is insufferable. She whines and is petulant and my brother, poor fool, indulges her every whim. Only do not take my word for it. I am sure she will make an appearance before dinner." Emma said scathingly. Moments later Nikole looked across the room to see a handsome man strolling across the room with a beautiful blonde.

"Gavin, glad you could be here." Emma said standing to greet him.

"Sorry, little sister. Bekah and I were taking a walk." he said as he kissed his sister's cheek.

"This is my new friend, Nikole. Nikole, this my brother Gavin Nelson-Myers and Bekah." Emma said with a hand wave of dismissal at the blonde.

"A pleasure, Nikole. This is my fiance Rebekah Mikaelson." Gavin said introducing the two girls.

"It is lovely to meet you, Mr. Nelson-Myers. Miss Mikaelson." Nikole said graciously ignoring the fact that Rebekah had looked her at one with loathing.

"Call us Gavin and Rebekah. We are not as formal as my parents." Gavin said smiling.

"Come Gavin. I am sure there is someone here we should be talking to." Rebekah said leading him away. Gavin shrugged apologetically and left with the beautiful blonde.

"Ugh! I hate her!" Emma lamented. Nikole didn't care for the blonde either but she only listened as Emma listed all of Rebekah's faults. "But there is an upside to her presence at his party." Emma said thoughtfully.

"An upside? I can not imagine what." Nikole said laughing.

"Wherever Rebekah goes, her incredibly handsome and completely single brothers tend to be as well. It is the only reason I tolerate her." Emma said as her eyes scanned the room. "I do not see them but I am sure they are here." Nikole was having a wonderful time. She had never had a real friend and in a few days time she had made two in Katie and Emma. Nikole wasn't really paying attention to what Emma was saying until she heard her heart rate speed up. She looked up and followed Emma's eyes and watched as Mrs. Nelson-Myers came their way flanked by two of the most attractive men Nikole had ever seen. She was sure if her heart could beat, it would be sound like Emma's.

"Emma, Mr. Mikaelson has graciously offered to escort you to dinner." Mrs. Nelson-Myers said barely containing her excitement.

"You are too kind, sir." Emma said shyly.

"It is my honor to escort you to dinner, Miss Emma." the dark haired man said with a bow as he held out his hand. Emma placed her hand in his and he tucked it into his arm and led her to the dining room.

"Nikole, Mr. Mikaelson has offered to escort you to dinner." she said with a wink at Nikole.

"Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson." Nikole said sweetly.

"No need for thanks, love." he said as he mimicked his brothers actions. Nikole put her hand into his and he kissed the back of her hand before tucking it into his arm. Mrs. Nelson-Myers turned and headed toward the dining room, leaving Nikole with this blue eyed man with the accent. "That ring you wear is lovely." he remarked.

"Thank you. My father gave one to me and each of my brothers." Nikole said telling the story she always told about her daylight ring. "It makes me feel close to my brothers even in times like now when we are apart." she said softly.

"That is a beautiful thing to say about your brothers. Family is very important." he said to her.

"It is very important, Mr. Mikaelson." Nikole said.

"Call me Klaus, Mr. Mikaelson is too formal for friends and I think we are going to be great friends." he said as he pulled her chair from the table.


	4. Chapter 3

_Dear Journal,_

_ Since dinner at the Nelson-Myers, I have received several invitations from some of the most influential families in New York. As well as invitations from sons of the families. Katie tells me I should accept the dinners from the families and also the other invitations. That it suspicious if I'm not seen with a handsome eligible bachelor or two. The only man in New York I wish to receive an invitation from is the only one I have not received on from. Klaus. Who I have learned is as hard to read as he is handsome. After dinner the other night he stayed at my side until I left the party. He has offered to escort me to dinner at every party we have both been attending. Everyday I look through the cards that have arrived and none are from him. I thought we got along wonderfully; but I do not have much experience with men. Just my brothers and Christopher. I love him so, he meant everything to me; but it has been many years and I have moved on. Tonight I have been invited by my new friend Emma to join her at the theater. Her mother forces her to go with her sisters and their fiances, even though Emma is not betrothed. I wanted to decline but the note from Emma was so sad that I succumbed to her demands. I am sure it will be a most entertaining evening._

Katie entered the suite of rooms she shared with Nikole, the bell hop in tow. Nikole needed to feed and Katie didn't want her to be roaming the streets. She knew that Nikole could take care of herself but she thought of her as a daughter and she wanted to know where she was at all times. After she compelled the boy she noticed Katie watching her.

"Is there something wrong?" Nikole asked snapping Katie from her thoughts.

"Wrong? No, just curious." she said with a smile.

"Curious about what?" Nikole asked smiling.

"Why you don't kill." Katie said honestly.

"Because it's not necessary." she said simply.

"Oh, but are you getting enough? Because I don't want you to starve." Katie said with concern.

"Katie, I won't starve. I made a choice not to be a killer. It is difficult sometimes but I take no pleasure in feeding so I am able to pull back and not take too much." Nikole said to Katie, who was listening intently.

"And your brothers don't feel that way?" Katie asked.

"No they do not. That difference forced us apart." she said her eyes full of tears. Katie hugged her allowing her to cry. When she had cried herself out, Katie helped her prepare for the theater. Katie laid a white and blue floor length gown on the bed. The blue bodice was embroidered with crystals and gold beads around the crew neck and crisscrossed under the bust, over a near solid covering of beads. The skirt was white with beaded blue embroidery. A hit of blue peeked through the bottom where the skirt was split, held together over the blue with thin gold thread.

"Come dear, sit at the vanity. I will do your hair." Katie said to Nikole. She sat at the vanity and Katie began to brush her hair while humming a song. Nikole noticed that Katie hummed the song often but she was unable to identify it. After Katie finished styling her hair she placed a sapphire and diamond bracelet on her wrist to complete the look.

"Where did this come from?" Nikole asked fingering the elegant bracelet.

"It was delivered earlier today." Katie said moving to the bed.

"Did it come with a note?" she asked still looking at the expensive bracelet.

"Yes, but I did not open it. It was not addressed to me." Katie said plainly.

"Yet you opened the box in which it cam? You may as well have opened the note." Nikole said smiling at her friends selective morals. Katie handed Nikole the note. She opened it and read it; her eyebrows raising in confusion.

"What does it say?" Katie asked impatiently. Nikole rolled her eyes and read the note aloud.

_Nikole,_

_ I saw this and my thoughts immediately leapt to you. A __piece__ so stunning should only be showcased by one whose beauty surpasses it. I hope you enjoy this and know that you are in my thoughts often._

_ A friend_

"Who sends something like this, writes a note and does not leave a signature?" Nikole asked intrigued by the note.

"Does it really matter? You have a secret suitor, and it seems he is educated and rich. It could be worse." Katie said eying Nikole carefully. She was convinced that the note had come from Mr. Mikaelson but if Nikole did not think so she was to going to voice her opinion. Katie knew that a man like him would eventually make his intentions known to Nikole and she hoped the girl she considered a surrogate daughter didn't run from him. She placed Nikole's wrap around her shoulders and led her downstairs and out side where the Nelson-Myers were waiting for her. Nikole was surprised to see Mrs. Nelson-Myers as well.

"Nikole, dear so delightful to see you." she said as Nikole entered the carriage.

"It's a pleasure to see you. Thank your for the invitation." Nikole said politely.

"You're very welcome dear." the older lady said. When they arrived at the theater, they were lead to a box and once they were seated Emma began talking.

"That's a beautiful bracelet. Where did you get it?" Emma asked curiously. Nikole blushed before she answered.

"I have no idea. It came to my rooms today with an anonymous note. It was too beautiful not to wear." Nikole said absently fingering the bracelet.

"It is beautiful." Emma breathed a little jealous of her friend but the jealousy didn't last long. It was overtaken by a need to find out who her friend had received such and elegant gift from. "So who do you think it's from?" Emma asked.

"I have no idea." she said. Emma was about to say something else but the play began. Upon the ending of the second act they exited the box to mingle and stretch. Emma was about to launch into her questions when she noticed Niklaus Mikaelson heading their way.

"Good evening, Miss Nelson-Myers. How are you this evening?" Klaus said with a smile.

"Lovely, thank you for asking." she said averting her eyes. She watched his eyes flicker to Nikole's bracelet and saw his smile get wider. Emma knew then that the bracelet was from him.

"Good evening, Miss Salvatore." he said watching her smile.

"Good evening, Mr. Mikaelson." she said.

"I thought I asked you to call me Klaus, love." he said staring into her eyes.

"You did, I have decided not to." Nikole said stubbornly. "It is not proper." she added to explain further why she would not be so familiar with him.

"I rarely do what is proper, love." he said with a devilish grin. His grin widened as her eyes widened. She took a step away from him hooking her arm into Emma's tightly. She started to walk away but Emma pull from her grip and ran back. She leaned close to him.

"The bracelet is lovely. She loves it." Emma whispered. She stepped away from him and rejoined Nikole who looked annoyed. "What's wrong Niki?" Emma asked knowing her friend was jealous.

"Nothing. What did you say to him, Em?" Nikole asked trying to pretend as if she wasn't curious.

"Nothing much. I only thanked him on your behalf for the beautiful bracelet." Emma said conspiratorially.

"You think this is from him?" Nikole asked hopeful.

"I know it is." Emma said squeezing her friend's fingers. The second half of the play began before Nikole could say anything else. When the Nelson-Myers dropped Nikole off, Emma hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Nikole, dear come 'round for tea tomorrow. Gavin's fiance and her brothers will be there." Mrs. Nelson-Myers said giving her a knowing look.

"Thank you so much for tonight. I will see you tomorrow." Nikole said with a smile and a wave as the doorman let her inside.


	5. Chapter 4

_Dear Journal,_

_ The theater last night was wonderful. Klaus was there and Emma got the ridiculous idea that my new bracelet was from him. It was __a __nice idea but in the light of day it seems silly. Stefan is on my mind lately, his birthday is in a few days. When we were children, Stefan always waited to celebrate his birthday with me because our birthdays are so close. I often wonder if he thinks of me on our special day or if he thinks of me at all. For some reason Katie is excited about tea. She won't say why only that she thinks that it is good for me to be among people. Funny, she was not so adamant that I attend until she learned the Mika__e__lsons would be attending._

_ I feel as if Katie is up to something but I know it is not sinister so I will let her have her intrigues and she will inform me when she is ready. I am not nervous about tea. I have no reason to be, it is tea. I have done it thousands of times. __It does not matter that he will be there looking at me with those eyes that I swear know my secret. Do not get ahead of yourself Nikole. He does not know. How could he? Enough about me._

_ Today is the day that I help Emma find a husband. I am going to pick someone and make him talk to her. He will be so smitten with her that she will be at the alter in no time. __I promise I will not compel him to love her, that's not who I am, but I do not see the harm in compelling someone to notice my beautiful, sweet, deserving friend._

When Nikole shut her journal she saw Katie flitting frantically around. After a few minutes of watching her, Nikole spoke.

"Katie, what is going on?" she asked noticing that Katie had laid several dress choices onto the bed.

"Nothing. I am trying a make a decision." Katie said absently.

"Decision about what?" she asked.

"This." the older woman said holding up a white suit with thin purple stripes on the sides and sleeves. The mid thigh length jacket had thick vertical stripes on the sides and sleeves. The jacket had a thick purple sash that went around the middle with two white buttons with a purple stripe through the button's center. The sash had two identical buttons on the back. The jacket had wide purple satin lapels. The high waisted wrap skirt was vertical striped with four decorative buttons at the bottom in a vertical line. The back of the skirt had horizontal stripes down the center matching the jacket, with two decorative buttons on each side. The accompanying hat was wide brimmed with a large purple bow in the back. When Nikole was dressed, Katie handed her a purple parasol and shooed her down to the front of the hotel so they could leave.

Katie fussed with Nikole's attire one more time before she headed toward the kitchen. A maid led Nikole to the drawing room where she found Emma playing the piano that sat there. When she finished she rushed to Nikole's side. She hugged her tightly before whispering in her ear.

"He's here.'

"Who?" Nikole asked feigning ignorance.

"You know who! He has been watching the door; waiting for you." Emma said knowingly.

"He could have been looking for anyone." Nikole told her.

"True except I head him asked Mother if you were invited. He has been watching since she said yes." Emma informed her.

"Then where is he now?" Nikole said, her eyes flashing with a hint of the infamous Salvatore anger.

"Over there." her friend said pointing discreetly.

"What should I do?" she asked.

"Nothing. Wait for him to come to you. It seems as if Mr. Mikaelson likes the chase. Do not make it to easy on him." Emma said with a wink.

"You are right. I wanted to talk to you about something today." Nikole said grasping her friend's hand.

"What?" Emma said.

"Which one of these men do you like?" Nikole asked.

"Which one? Why? What can you do?" Emma said sadly.

"I can help. Now tell me which one." Nikole urged.

"Oh, well, at first I thought Elijah was perfect but I have learned that while perfect not perfect for me. He is so cultured and well mannered, I feel quite uncouth beside him." Emma said thoughtfully. "Then I saw Mr. Cameron, I like him but he has never looked my way. I fear he never will." Emma said sad again.

"Do not worry, Emma. I will help you." Nikole said strolling off in search of Mr. Cameron. She found him in conversation with Mr. Simpson and Gavin. "Excuse me gentlemen. May I steal Mr. Cameron away." Nikole said with her best smile.

"Of course, Miss Salvatore." Mr. Simpson said as he and Gavin Nelson-Myers walked away. Nikole looked deep into his eyes.

"Go find Emma Nelson-Myers. Engage her in conversation. Do not leave her side this afternoon and ask her to dinner for tomorrow." Nikole compelled him, smiling, satisfied when he nodded and went in search of Emma.

"Compelling suitors for your friend hardly seems proper." a voice whispered in her ear. Trying not to outwardly shiver at his warm breath on her; she turned to find herself face to face with Niklaus Mikaelson.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I've two chapters for you! YAY! I hope you enjoy them. **

**Happy reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own: The Vampire Diaries, The Original, characters, places from either or anything that you can find in the real world. I do however own all of the OCs._**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal,<em>_  
><em>_Niklaus Mikaelson and his siblings are vampires! Apparently they are the Original vampires. I have no idea why I did not notice. I suppose I missed the lack of heart beat because I was to caught up in his eyes. They are heavenly. He assumed what I was the entire time and it was confirmed when he saw me compel that man to be Emma's beau. I tried to deny it but he told me he knew and that he was a vampire as well. I was shocked to say the least. He asked me how long I had been a vampire. I told him since 1864, and he told me I was a baby and I had much to see and learn. Needless to say I was offended. But I was too __intrigued__ to walk away. _

_ Emma was so excited about her dinner invitation. Maybe compelling him was wrong but seeing how happy she was I could not regret the act. I thanked Niklaus for the bracelet. He smiled at me and if my heart was beating it would have stopped. He invited me to dinner at some point in the future and before I could think about it I was telling him yes. I fear that I may never be able to tell him no. _

_ Katie was pleased to know that the Mikaelsons are vampires. She hated the idea of a man being interested in me and I not being able to share with him. I told Katie that she was getting ahead of herself. I have not had a suitor since Christopher and I am not sure I want one. Katie just nodded like she knew a secret. I have no idea when I am going to see Emma again. I can not wait to hear about her dinner with Mr. Cameron. Katie and I have decided to stay in tonight. She has made sure that I got to feed and she had her dinner. I have no idea what tomorrow will bring but I am eager to know._

"Nikole, dear. This flower arrived for you," Katie said setting a crystal vase on the table.

"Who sends one flower?" Nikole asked eying the solitary red rose.

"My husband gave me one single rose once. He told me that the flower girl told him that a single red rose with no thorns means love at first sight," Katie said lost in her memories. "Who do we know who would think of that? Mr. Mikaelson maybe?" Katie said giddy like a school girl.

Nikole was learning that Katie was a romantic who lived for watching love bloom. And Katie was sure she was witnessing a love for the ages between Nikole and Niklaus. Katie watched Nikole pretend she wasn't in the least bit interested in Niklaus. Katie knew better. She ignored what Nikole's mouth said and instead listened to her eyes and Nikole's eyes told a far different story.

"I am sure that is not what the sender intended," Nikole said in denial.

"Ask him tonight when you see him at the Adam-Marshall home," Katie suggested.

"No. I can not," Nikole said. "Katie, what if you are wrong? What if you are wrong and he didn't send the rose. I would be so embarrassed. I will simply not mention it., Nikole said as she got dressed.

Her dress was pink satin with a lace bodice. The collar was straight with three cream color roses across the left shoulder. Over the right shoulder was a pink strap, both sleeves were cream color lace. Over the bust was a black appliquè that was also on top of the short sleeves. The skirt was high waisted and fell from a slightly rouched place on the bodice. The skirt was draped and gathered at the knee and then fell straight to the floor into a short train.

Katie place a choker type necklace with multiple diamond baguettes in X shapes lined with pearls secured by a piece of black velvet.

"Where did this come from, Katie?" Nikole asked touching the necklace. Katie handed her a letter.

_Niki,__  
><em>

_Even though I am not with you on your birthday I want you to know I am thinking of you. Stefan and I met up again and it did not go well. I fear I may have ruined him. I miss you everyday little sister, but I understand. The life that I embrace is not for you. But know that this separation is not forever. Maybe someday three of us can be together again. Until that time look at the sky and know that__wherever Stefan and I are we do the same. I love you always._

_ Your brother,_

_ Damon_

Nikole had tears in her eyes when she finished the letter. Katie wrapped her in a hug. Nikole cried for what seemed to her like hours. She missed both of her brothers dearly and hoped they were ok.

"Nikole, it's time to go, dear," Katie said holding the door of their suite open.

Upon arriving at the Adams-Marshall party, Nikole was struck with the urge to run away. She wasn't feeling very festive or happy, she just wanted to leave. Just as she was about to flee Emma approached her.

"Nikole, how are you?" Emma said hugging her friend.

"I am fine. How are you? How was your dinner with Mr. Cameron?" Nikole asked to distract her.

"It was delightful. We had dinner at Peter Lugar Steakhouse," she said. "That's in Brooklyn," Emma said. "Can you believe it? I went to Brooklyn," Emma said scandalized. "Mother does not think that he is suitable for someone of my class. Father disagrees and because of him I was allowed the evening with Sean," Emma informed her. "I do worry Mother will cause problems. Sean is perfect for me and we like each other very much," Emma said saddened by the possibility that her mother could ruin her romance.

"Do not worry, Emma. I am sure she will see reason soon," Nikole told her. She planned to compel Mrs. Nelson-Myers as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

"I am sure you are right. Have you met Kathleen Adams-Marshall?" Emma asked.

"No. Who is that?" Nikole asked.

"The daughter of Charles and Mary Adams-Marshall," Emma said nastily.

"I take it you do not like her," Nikole said with a smile.

"No I do not," Emma said returning her smile.

"I was barely greeted by our hostess, just enough to say come in. I think she dislikes my heritage," Nikole said with a smirk.

"Who cares what she likes? She is only considered society because of marriage. She used to be a maid!" Emma said with an eye roll.

"I did not know that. Interesting," Nikole said. "Oh look, here she comes now," she mentioned to Emma.

"Yes and that is her horrible daughter following her," Emma said plastering on a fake smile.

"Hello Miss Salvatore," Mary Adams-Marshall said coming to a stop in front of her.

"Hello, Mrs. Adams-Marshall. You have a lovely home," Nikole said politely.

"Thank you. This is my only daughter, Kathleen," she said gesturing to the girl beside her.

"Lovely to meet you, Kathleen," Nikole said with a smile.

"Charmed," Kathleen said with disdain. Mrs. Adams-Marshall beamed at her daughter and left the three young women alone. "Emma, so nice to see you. How are you? Still withering as the soon to be old maid you are?" Kathleen smiled evilly. Before Emma could answer Nikole spoke up.

"Kathleen, your mother introduced you as an unmarried lady. It is very rude to point out what you see as a short-coming in people when it is a short-coming you possess," Nikole said with a smirk to rival her beloved brother.

"But I have prospects. I only need to choose. Emma has no such thing," Kathleen sneered. Nikole saw Emma tear up and drop her head. Kathleen laughed and turned from them.

"Emma, don't let that horrible girl make you feel bad," Nikole urged. "She is horrid and no one but her mother will ever love her." Nikole said meanly. Emma giggled and hugged Nikole tightly.

"Thank you," she said her voice full of gratitude.

"You would have done the same for me," Nikole said squeezing Emma's hand. The two wandered the party talking about a number of things when Emma stopped and pointed. Following Emma's finger Nikole saw Niklaus Mikaelson in conversation with Kathleen Adams-Marshall. Nikole tried not to be jealous. She had no reason to be. They weren't anything to each other. He could flirt with whoever he wanted. Emma on the other hand was sufficiently outraged for the both of them.

"Of course she goes after Mr. Mikaelson. He is one of the most sought after bachelors in New York. She is not even being subtle about it," Emma said rolling her eyes. "Nikole, she is probably behaving like that to provoke you. Everyone knows that he has been trying to court you. And Kathleen isn't happy unless she thinks every man in New York is after her," Emma ranted. Nikole knew that he had heard every word Emma had said. He turned his head then and briefly nodded. Nikole smiled at him and turned to face Emma.

"Emma, he is not trying to court me," Nikole gently chided.

"Niki, that beautiful bracelet says differently. And so does the fact that he left Kathleen mid-sentence to come this way," Emma said before she blended into the crowd leaving Nikole alone.

"Good evening, Nikole," he said his steel blue eyes glittering.

"Hello, Niklaus," Nikole said with a smirk. He looked at her appreciatively.

"Elijah is the only one who calls me Niklaus," he stated.

"Now it seems as if there are two of us who call you Niklaus," Nikole said with a challenge.

"It seems so," he said liking the fact that she challenged him. "Your friend Miss Nelson-Myers has very strong opinions," he said with humor.

"Yes she does and we tend to agree on most things. There are a few points with which we disagree but what is life without disagreement," Nikole said.

"What things do you disagree about?" he asked looking deep into her eyes. Nikole looked away quickly.

"Are you trying to compel me?" she asked harshly.

"No. Should I? Are you going to be less than honest with me?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"You can not compel me. I am on vervain. And I have nothing to be dishonest about," she said.

"You are not on vervain. I am able to tell when a person is or is not on vervain and you are not. So that begs the question dearest Nikole, what are you hiding from me?" he asked his voice a low seductive purr as he stroked his knuckles across her cheek.

"I have nothing to hide," she said not looking at him.

"Very well but tell me why you seemed so sad upon your arrival to this wretched party," Klaus inquired. Nikole grinned at his description of the party and touched her necklace. The gesture was not lost on Klaus.

"That is a beautiful piece. Gift from someone special?" he asked fully prepared to rip the still beating heart from the man who had the nerve to entertain the notion that Nikole Salvatore was theirs.

"Yes, a birthday gift from my brother. I miss him terribly," Nikole confessed.

"I understand. I miss my own brother Finn as well," he told her with compassion. "Is there no way to put your disagreement aside and be together?" he asked.

"How did you know that we had a disagreement?" she asked curiously. "Are you a mind reader as well?" she smirked.

"No I am not a mind reader but a difference of opinion has led to separation between my siblings and I many times. I naturally assumed it was the same for you," he said honestly.

"It is a fundamental difference that I do not believe we can get past," Nikole said sadly. "I would rather not discuss it further," she said firmly.

"As you wish but I am here should you ever change your mind and want to talk," he told her gently.

"Thank you, Niklaus," Nikole said with a beautiful smile.

Dinner was announced before he could tell her how stunning her smile. The two vampires found themselves separated at the meal. Nikole and Emma were placed at the end of the table where the single ladies who were considered unable to make a good match were sitting. Niklaus was placed beside Kathleen, to her delight. Nikole had to keep herself from laughing aloud at the outrageous things Emma was saying about Kathleen.

Nikole had never cursed her vampire abilities more than she did during that meal. Kathleen's mindless prattle was grating. Nikole had the urge to snap her neck just to make her shut up.

Nikole surprised herself with her thoughts. She valued life even if it belonged to an annoying, privileged, insufferable arrogant snobs like Kathleen Adams-Marshall. Nikole was pulled from her thoughts when she heard her name.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Adams-Marshall. I did not quite hear what you asked me," Nikole said sweetly. Nikole heard exactly what she said but she wanted to embarrass her host for looking down on her. Mary Adams-Marshall was taken aback. She had assumed that no one other than her husband would hear because of the whisper she was speaking in. She thought quickly because she was not going to be embarrassed at her own party.

"I was just saying what a shame it is that your father didn't rent you something larger than a hotel room. It seems unfair to continue to accept irritations and never extend them to others," she said looking around the table hoping to send the message to her guests that Nikole was beneath them for obvious reasons. Before Nikole could respond Klaus was addressing Mrs. Adams-Marshall.

"You are very right, madam. Miss Salvatore and I discussed that topic just tonight," he said. Nikole eyed him suspiciously, they had not spoken of anything like that. "I have come up with a remedy. Miss Salvatore will be hosting a party at my home in a fortnight," he said smoothly. Nikole tried to remain unsurprised at his announcement. She smiled and nodded as if she knew exactly what was happening.


	7. Chapter 6

_Dear Journal,_

_ Niklaus Mikaelson has some nerve. How dare he tell all of New York that I am hosting his party. That is a job for Rebekah, his sister. He must be insane. He must know what that looks like. Emma thinks it is a wonderful idea. I tend to disagree. If I host a party in his home it sends the wrong message. Although the look on Mary and Kathleen Adams-Marshall's faces is one I will never forget if I live for a1000 years which I very well may. I can not host his party. Emma thought it was a very clever way of him asking to be my beau. I think it was a misguided attempt at chivalry. I do not need to be rescued from some humans who will be dead in a few years. Katie of course was delighted and impressed. She has spent most of the morning thinking of party ideas. Even though I told her I was not planning a party for Niklaus Mikaelson._

Nikole was putting her journal away when there was a knock on her door. Katie opened the door and after a few moments returned with a small box and a letter. She placed them on the table and waited for Nikole to open them. Nikole was sure it was another gift from Niklaus decided to open the letter first. She was composing the none to nice reply in her head as she opened the envelope. The familiar handwriting caused tears to spring to her eyes.

_Niki,_

_ Hello, little sister. I hope this letter finds you happy and safe. I know we have not spoken in far too long. That is my fault. I will never forgive myself for forcing you to turn away from me. I do not blame you, please know that. The blame is entirely my own._

_ When I crossed paths with Damon again I realized what I had done to him, what I turned him into. He told me why you separated and I understand. He and I agree that you made the best choice. I wish I had the strength to make that choice. I do not and because of that I am cursed to be this, this ripper. Damon probably blames himself, he should not. My sins are my own. _

_ Our birthday draws near and because after all these years I know where you are I am sending you this gift. It matches the one Damon gave you, picking your birthday gift is the last we did before separating. I think of you often and love you more with each passing day. Remember to look at the sky and think of us and know that no matter where Damon and I are we do the same. Happy Birthday, little sister._

_ Yours,_

_ Stefan_

Without a word, Nikole opened the box and inside was a diamond bracelet. The diamonds made an X pattern much the way the diamonds in the necklace Damon had given her did. She couldn't hold in her tears and she had to leave the confines of her rooms. She needed to get outside to a place where she could see the sky. She used her vampire speed and rushed from the room. Nikole wasn't thinking clearly. She just needed to get away. The noise and clutter of the city was driving her insane. She raced as fast as she could, without drawing attention to herself, to Central Park. She found a bench and sat down and looked to the sky. Tears fell from her eyes unceasingly.

Katie was worried. She knew Nikole could take care of herself physically but she was worried about her emotionally. Nikole had explained to her about heightened emotions and she knew that her pain was unbearable at the moment. Katie did not know what to do but her savior in the form of Klaus Mikaelson came knocking.

"Good afternoon," he said to Katie once she had opened the door.

"Mr. Mikaelson, I am so glad to see you," Katie said pulling him into the suite. He could sense her anxiety and it put him immediately on edge.

"What is wrong?" he asked. "Where is Nikole?" he questioned looking around and not seeing her.

"I do not know. She got a letter from her brother and she ran away. I fear she...her feelings are becoming too much. I do not know how far she will go not to feel them," Katie said.

"Do not worry. I will return her to you," he said moving toward the door.

"Thank you Mr. Mikaelson," Katie said closing the door behind him. He used his werewolf senses to track Nikole. She wasn't that hard to find. She wasn't running from anyone so she went in a straight line toward the park. He found her on a park bench, head back eyes to the sky. He sat down beside her and she did nothing to acknowledge his presence.

"Nikole, what are you doing?" he asked quietly. He was dismayed when she didn't answer. "Nikole, how can I help you?" he asked. She turned to him then and he was struck by how tragically beautiful she looked in that moment. She was surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Looking for you, love," he said putting his arm around her.

"You found me. You can leave," she said coldly as she looked back toward the sky.

"I do not think so," he said as he looked at the sky as well. They sat in silence for a very long time. She assumed he would leave her but he didn't and she felt she owed him some explanation.

"I look at the sky to feel close to my brothers. When we were children my brother Stefan was fascinated with the sky. He would go out into the fields and just stare at the sky. He loved how the sky over Mystic Falls was the same sky over Italy," Nikole said wiping the tears that fell. "As we got older he looked less but it still fascinated him. When our brother Damon went away to fight in the Civil War Stefan told him to look at the sky and know that we were looking at the same sky. It made us feel less separated," Nikole said as she sobbed. "The sky and a couple of letters are all I have left of my brothers," she finished as tears steadily fell from her chestnut colored eyes. Klaus took her in his arms, she was resistant at first but eventually she clung to him and cried until she had no tears left.

"Come, love. I will take you back to your hotel," Klaus said pulling her from the bench.

"Thank you," Nikole said shyly as they arrived at the door of her suite. She was embarrassed that he had seen her that way.

"You are welcome," he said quietly. "Nikole, I am not in the habit of asking permission. I take what I want. I have made it abundantly clear that you are what I want. Will you continue to deny me?" he asked moving closer to her. She looked into his blue eyes.

"Your eyes are blue like the sky." she said before she crashed her lips into his in a fiery kiss.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is the next installment of this little fic. Sorry for the delay. I hope it is worth the wait. Enjoy! Also Barbetta is a real restaraunt in New York City, Bing it. it is gorgeous.**

**REVIEWS=LOVE**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything you recognize. I only own Nikole, Katie and the other OCs and the plot. This fanfiction is unbeta'd but proofread but alas I am only human and may have missed a few things. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal.<em>

_ I do not know what came over me yesterday. First I ran away and then I kiss Niklaus. It was very forward and not like me_

_ at all. I could not help it, he was the perfect gentleman and for once I followed my instincts. Even after he was a _

_gentleman. He did not push me into anything else he only led me into Katie's waiting arms and bid me goodnight. What am_

_ I to do now? I have not told Katie, I fear she will be disappointed and excited at the same tim__e. I have decided to host the_

_ party as a thank you for what he did for me. It may not seem like much to others but to me it meant the world._

Nikole was sitting downstairs at her hotel with Katie sitting behind her while she waited for Emma to arrive for tea. When

Nikole saw Emma she looked pained and Nikole was immediately concerned.

"Em, what is the matter?" Nikole asked grasping her friend's hand. Emma shot a brief look over her shoulder, following her

gaze Nikole was dismayed to see Kathleen Adams-Marshall coming towards them.

"I'm so sorry, Niki. My mother insisted she come along after she showed up unannounced at our house," Emma said

quickly.

"Fine. We will make the best of this horrid situation," Nikole said. "Kathleen, what a displeasing surprise," Nikole said as

Kathleen sat at their table.

"You should be happy to be seen with me," Kathleen said with an air of haughtiness.

"Why are you here?" Nikole asked.

"For tea of course," Kathleen replied.

"Em, were you supposed to have tea with her today? We could have rescheduled," Nikole said ignoring Kathleen.

"No, she showed up uninvited. Mother thought it would be a good idea to bring her along," Emma said plastering on a fake

smile.

"I was hoping to find Gavin at home, I mean the young Mr. Nelson-Myers," Kathleen said.

"Why? Is he not still engaged to Rebekah Mikaelson?" Nikole asked confused. Emma nodded and folded her hands waiting

patiently for her friend to put two and two together.

"He might be engaged to her but he's not serious about her," Kathleen said with conviction.

"I assure you Gavin is very serious about her. I personally do not care for her but she is an enormous leap from his last

fiance," Emma said snidely.

"Your brother was engaged before?" Nikole asked surprised.

"Yes, to Kathleen, but he has seen the error of his ways," Emma said with a laugh. Nikole tried to hold in her laughter but

failed.

"I am sorry Kathleen. It must be horribly embarrassing for you to attend parties that the two of them attend, together. I

commend you for the brave face you are showing to the world. You teach ladies like Emma and myself how to be strong,"

Nikole said flashing the signature Salvatore smirk.

"I will not be spoken to like that by the likes of you. An immigrants daughter who obviously has some negro in her family.

You are a joke to respectable society and no on will allow you into their homes after this," Kathleen said as she stood from

the table and strode from the hotel.

"Niki, she was out of line. She should not have said that," Emma said taking her hand.

"Thank you, Em. I am not overly concerned about anything she has to say," Nikole was furious. She wanted to chance

Kathleen down and kill her slowly. Nikole continued to have thoughts and urges that made her upset at herself. She made a

decision and she was going to stick with it. She would not betray her convictions for Kathleen Adams-Marshall.

After Katie and Nikole were back in the privacy of their suite Katie began to curse about Kathleen using words Nikole had

only ever heard from Damon.

"She is one to talk! Her mother used to be a maid and is the daughter of an indentured servant. How dare she talk to you

that way. What a jealous child!" Katie finished in a huff.

"I am not worried, Katie. That silly girl matters not," Nikole said.

"You are right. We must get you prepared for your evening with Mr. Mikaelson," Katie said moving around the room

quickly.

"What?" Nikole blanched.

"Yes, you were not quite yourself last night and so he told me that you would be having dinner with him tonight," Katie said

looking through Nikole's dresses. When she settled on the one she wanted she urged Nikole to begin getting ready.

The dress was floor length with a black overlay. The bodice was empire waist with short sleeves. The dress had black

beading in the shapes of vines and flowers that started over the left shoulder and worked its way downward. The back was

the most interesting part of the gown. The bodice separated in the back revealing a wide satin ribbon which flowed to the

floor in a modest train. On each side a satin flower adorned the dress to go along with the beaded flowers. The bottom of

the skirt was embroidered with more flowers in black so that they blended into the fabric adding texture but not drawing

too much attention.

While Katie was searching for the perfect accent piece for Nikole to wear there was a knock on the door. Upon opening it

Katie came face to face once again with Niklaus Mikaelson. He cut a dashing figure with his beyond black suit.

"Mr. Mikaelson, Miss Salvatore is not ready yet," she said quickly.

"She will be as soon as I give her this," he said removing a box from inside his jacket.

Katie wanted to protest. It wasn't proper for him to be there but she said nothing. Her instinct told her it wouldn't have

mattered. Klaus strode past Katie into the other room. He walked up behind Nikole who was sitting at her vanity. They

made eye contact in the mirror and she was again struck by his eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she found her voice.

"I came to give you something," he said handing the jewelry box to her.

She locked eyes with him once again before she looked down at the box in her hand. She opened it and gasped at the beautiful necklace. It was a round diamond hung on a delicate platinum chain. He removed the necklace from the box and placed it around her neck. They both admired the necklace in the mirror. She rose from her vanity and he led her from the hotel.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"The theater district," he answered.

"What's in the theater district?" she asked curious.

"You ask a lot of questions, love," Klaus said with a smile.

"And you do not give many answers," she said with a smirk.

"We are going to Barbetta," he told her.

She didn't ask any more questions, she only sat quietly. Barbetta was the most exclusive restaurant in New York City. She was surprised he was taking her there. She was surprised about the bracelet and the necklace.

"Why are you doing all of these wonderful things for me? You hardly know me?" she asked intrigued at the answer.

"You are beautiful. You deserve beautiful things. And I know you better than you think," he said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" she asked shyly.

"I know you try very hard to fit into a society that does not necessarily want you. You have a near constant ache in your

heart for your brothers. I know that Emma is the first real friend you have allowed yourself to have. I also suspect that you

like me more than you think you should," he told her looking deeply into her eyes. Nikole tore her eyes from his before she

got lost in them.

"Oh. I do not know anything about you. Except that you are generous, kind and you like to take care of people," Nikole

said earnestly.

"You are the only one to think so, love," Klaus told her with a sad smile.

"Surely your siblings agree," Nikole ssaid shocked.

"I assure you they do not," he said with an edge to his voice.

"That is probably not true. Do not confuse the way you see yourself with the way others see you," she said grabbing his

hand.

"That is profound. But let us talk more of you," he said changing the subject.

The carriage they were riding in stopped and Niklaus exited and held his hand for Nikole. She took his hand and he guided

her into the posh eating establishment. They were shown to the Wine Library. A private dining room where the walls were

lined with shelves like a library but filled with wine instead of books. When they were comfortable at their table and their

wine poured Klaus began trying to get to know her better. "Will you tell me of your quarrel with your brothers?" he asked.

"No, will you tell me of yours?" she shot back.

"No. Will you tell me how you became a vampire?"

"The same way everyone does. I died after ingesting vampire blood," she said.

"Why had you ingested vampire blood?" he asked not changing the subject.

"I had an accident on my horse," she said simply. "I do not remember exactly what happened. My beau Christopher and I

were out riding. My horse threw me. My brother Damon and the woman he loves Katherine were out for a walk and saw

the entire thing. Damon knew that Katherine was a vampire and asked her to save me. I only know that he asked her

because he told me, I had been knocked unconscious. She fed me her blood and compelled me and Christopher to forget.

But of course I remembered the compulsion after I died," she told him. She didn't notice the change in Niklaus when she

mentioned Katherine.

"How did you die?" he asked.

"I was shot by my father, he also killed my brothers," Nikole said sadly. "We had to leave Mystic Falls and I haven't been

back. Damon hasn't either though he wants to because there is a tomb there that Katherine is trapped in. he wants to free

her but he has to wait for a comet. I hope he meets someone else and forgets her," Nikole finished. Klaus knew that

Katherine was not enshrines in any tomb but he did not tell her that; he did not even tell her that he knew Katherine. "What

about you? How did you become a vampire?"

"My mother was a powerful witch. After my brother was mauled by werewolves my parents did not want to lose another

child. She performed the Immortality spell and the first vampires came into existence,"

"Your parents must have loved you," Nikole surmised.

"Not exactly but that is a story for another time," he told her.

"Where are your other siblings?" she asked.

"My brother Kol is here in New York. Elijah does not necessarily trust him among decent society," Klaus told her. "Finn is

not someone I think about. He was the perfect one and I am far from perfect and Finn never missed an opportunity to

remind me. So I silenced him so to speak," Klaus said honestly.

"Silenced him? You killed him?" she asked.

"No we cannot be killed but a dagger dipped in ash can subdue my siblings until it is removed," he told her.

"It does not seem fair that you silence him simply because he disagreed with you," Nikole said raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose not but no one wants to spend eternity being judged by one's brother," Klaus said.

"That makes sense, I guess," she responded.

"Your turn. Why are you separated from your brothers?" he asked smoothly.

"I fear you will be on the side of my brothers after I tell you," she said timidly.

"I only want you to feel better. Talking could help. I will not judge, I only wish to help, love," Niklaus told her grabbing her

hand.

"My brother Stefan is a...ripper. I watched him murder his way through our town's Founder's Council including our father. I

did not want to be this nor did Damon. We were not going to make the change. Stefan became afraid of being alone and he

forced me to drink human blood and he shamed Damon into immortality by telling him he could not leave me," she told him

looking down.

"Damon and I decided that we would leave Stefan because of the mayhem that he caused. We decided that we would not

kill because unlike Stefan we would not find pleasure in ending a life," she looked at Klaus and knew he wanted to speak, to

tell her why he disagreed but she trudged on before he could speak.

"We lived that way for many years. Until Damon met a woman named Sage," Klaus thought he misheard her, Sage was

the name of Finn's true love or other such nonsense. He didn't know that he changed her. He wondered if anyone knew.

"she set herself to the task of teaching Damon how to be a _real_ vampire. For reasons of his own he embraced her

teachings. When I witnessed my brother commit murder I came here to New York," she finished.

"Your brother Damon has discovered the power one feels when one takes a life. There is no feeling on Earth like it. Feeding

that way makes you stronger and not only physically. You are not a part of the human world any longer. Anything is yours

for the taking you simply have to abandon the notion that you can not. He is not advocating mass murder. He has

accepted that humans die. Why not at his hand," Niklaus told her.

"That is a cavalier way to look at life. I do not know that I could," she said honestly.

"It is worth considering. You have put the lives of fragile humans before each of your brothers and it has done nothing but

make you miserable," Klaus pointed out.

"If one does the right thing sometimes they have to suffer the consequences. Taking life is wrong," she said.

"You were not so concerned about taking the life of an animal when you were human, it was necessary for you to live. You

were unconcerned because you were superior to your food source. Nothing has changed but your food source, you are still

its superior and I know you believe that. As I said no one is suggesting you must go on a murder spree. Being a vampire is

enjoyable but you have yet to experience that," Klaus said trying to convince her.

She did not know what to say. She was unsure why he was adamant about changing the way she felt about taking human

life. It confused her.

"Why is this so important to you?" she asked.

"Because you feel so strongly about human life if you were to take a life accidentally you would punish yourself. And I would

hate to see one so beautiful tortured by guilt," he said tenderly.

Nikole's heart swelled at his words. She was entranced by him and she could not believe that he felt the same. Even though

they disagreed she still wanted to be around him and understand him. On the way back to Nikole's hotel they sat very close

to each other in companionable silence. When he walked her inside he asked her what he had wanted to most of the night.

"When are you coming to my home to begin planning your party?" he asked with a smirk.

"You mean _your_ party? Whenever you would like," she answered.

"Very well. I will see you tomorrow evening for the theater. Sleep well, love," he said before pressing a brief kiss to her lips and disappearing.


	9. Chapter 8

******_A/N: Sorry for the wait. I hope it was worth it. I'm really enjoying writing this. Keep the support coming. Enjoy! _**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal,<em>

_ Last night was wonderful. Niklaus is wonderful. I sense some things about him that he is reluctant to share. But I do not know what he could tell me that would change the way I feel. He continues to buy me things and I thought he was attempting to buy my affections, but he is just generous. I am spending another evening with him and I could not be more excited about the idea. He is taking me to the theater. Katie has been picking a dress all morning. I think she finally made a decision. She also told me her idea for the party, masquerade. It seems a little decadent but Katie reminded me to consider who is throwing the party. I told her I would speak to Niklaus about her idea but not to get overly excited he has the last word. Katie is confident he will like the idea. The holiday party invitations are arriving and Katie insists I accept them all. She is convinced that I need to spend more time with Niklaus and these parties are the proper way to do so. It does not matter to her that Niklaus only observes societal conventions when necessary or when he chooses to do so. She says he will play nice because he is __enamored__ with me. Whether she is right or wrong remains to be seen._

Once Nikole had fed on and compelled the lady from across the hall Katie rushed her to prepare for the theatre. The dress Katie had finally chose was a floor length draped cream color gown. The bodice was wrapped in black velvet and tied in a bow under the right arm with the front piece falling to mid-thigh and the back piece falling to the floor INA dramatic train. Katie placed the necklace from Damon around her neck and the bracelet from Stefan on her wrist. She pulled her tresses up into an elegant style. As Katie was sliding the final pins into Nikole's hair there was a knock at the door. Niklaus Mikaelson entered the room and Nikole was once again taken aback by his eyes.

"You look stunning," he said with a slight bow.

"Thank you," Nikole responded shyly.

"Shall we go then?" He said holding out his hand. Nikole grasped his outstretched hand and allowed herself to be pulled from the suite. On then way to the theatre Nikole told him about Katie's party idea.

"Katie thinks a masquerade would be a great idea for your party," Nikole told him.

"Whatever you want is fine. I told you it is _your_ party," he said with a crooked smile.

"Are you certain Rebekah is not upset? She should be planning your parties," Nikole said.

"I do not concern myself with my sister's feelings. Besides she is busy with Gavin Nelson-Myers," Klaus said.

"Oh yes, the engagement. Is that real?" She asked him.

"Do you mean did when compel him to love her?"

"Yes, because he was engaged to Kathleen Adams-Marshall and she is positive he is going to come back to her," Nikole told him.

"How do you know this?" He asked curious.

"I had the most unpleasant tea of my entire existence with her and she told me," Nikole said. She scowled as she thought of the things Kathleen had said to her.

"I am sorry you had to spend any time with her. She is insufferable," he said with a chuckle.

"Yes she is. I deserve some sort of prize for tolerating her," Nikole said laughing.

"You do. Maybe one day I will reward you," he said lowly. Nikole locked eyes with him, he was constantly doing that. Changing the tone and timbre of their conversations. "But to answer your original question, Rebekah did not compel him to love her. She did compel him to break his engagement to Miss Adams-Marshall," he informed her. She nodded in understanding marveling at how he returned the conversation back to innocent. When they arrived at the theatre Nikole was pleased to see Emma there with Sean Cameron. Emma rushed toward her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Niki, I am so happy to see you," Emma gushed. "I had hoped that Katheleen's words would not drive you away," Emma said relieved.

"What words?" Klaus asked.

"It was nothing," Nikole hastened to reassure him.

"If it has Miss Emma so concerned it is apparently something," he said looking to Emma for an explanation.

"She told Niki that she did not belong in society because of who her parents happen to be," Emma told him getting angry all over again.

"I see," Klaus said, "if you will excuse us we must be getting to our box," he said to the couple as he gently led Nikola away. She knew he was angry. Nice they were seated he turned to look at her. "You should have ripped her throat out," he said with a deadly edge to his voice.

"I admit that I did think about her. More than once actually," she told him.

"Why did you resist the urge?" He asked curious.

"Because I made a promise to myself and I am not going to break it for insignificant Kathleen Adams-Marshall," she told him.

"It would not a broken promise so much as a new direction for your life. One where you choose to embrace all the parts of yourself. As Polonious said in Hamlet Act1 scene 3, "To thine own self be true," sparing her life does no one a favor. And it goes against who you are," he said gazing into her eyes. Nikole looked away, she always looked away when he stared at her so intently.

"I do not want to lose myself. Stefan and Damon became different people. I do not want that for myself," she said fear in her voice.

"I am not telling you to go on a murderous rampage. But if you have an urge follow it. We are not encumbered by the rules of humanity," he told her taking his hand. They sat with there hands entwined until intermission when they exited the box.

The first person Nikole saw was Kathleen Adams-Marshall. Nikole ignored her and joined Emma and her sisters with their escorts.

"Niki, have you met Lucy's beau?" Emma asked.

"No, I have not," Nikole said eying the man who clearly was in the same ethnic boat she was in.

"Oh, then Nikole Salvatore this is Mr. James Brooks, Mr. Brooks, Miss Nikole Salvatore,"

"It is lovely to meet you Miss Salvatore," James said with a smile, he could see she was mixed race like him and was intrigued.

"You as well Mr. Brooks" she said returning his smile.

"Call me Jimmy. Everyone does," he said with a chuckle.

"OK Jimmy it is Nikole then," she said.

"Very well, Nikole," Jimmy said.

"We missed you at the last couple of parties Nikole," Christine said.

"Nikole and I have been seeing each other and we decided quiet dinners and the theatre are better than parties," Klaus said. Emma smiled widely. She could barely contain her excitement. Before anyone could say anything else Kathleen Adams-Marshall and her escort approached the group.

"Good evening," she said with a pleasant smile.

"Hello," Emma murmured.

"Do you all know Declan Coyne?" Kathleen asked.

"No, I have not had the pleasure," Klaus spoke before anyone else could. Declan extended his hand to Klaus.

"I am Declan Coyne. It is nice to meet some of Kathleen's friends," he said with an engaging smile. Klaus shook his hand briefly.

"Klaus Mikaelson," he said studying the man. Declan shook hands with Jimmy, Sean and Archie. He nodded to each of the ladies. Emma and Nikole shared a look. Nikole did not know who he was but she could tell that Emma knew exactly who he was.

"Nikole, it is nice to see you again," Kathleen said. Emma shared another look before Emma rolled her eyes. "Although I admit I am surprised to she you," she added. Nikole realized that Kathleen's insults had to be heavily veiled because Declan didn't know she was horrible person.

"I do not scare easily, Kathleen," Nikole said sweetly.

"I did not intend to scare you. I told you to simply protect you. People can be so cruel," she said with veiled hostility and feigned kindness,

"I do not need _your_ kind of protection," Nikole said with a tight smile.

"That is no way to thank the person whom was just trying to help you," Declan said coming to Kathleen's defense. Nikole felt Klaus tense at her side. She slid her arm through his. He glanced down at her and he smiled and the urge to lash out lessened. Christine, Archie, Lucy and Jimmy excused themselves back to their family box leaving the six of them standing there in awkward silence.

"Emma, escort me to the powder room?" Kathleen asked. Emma nodded apprehensively and beckoned Nikole to follow. Once the three girls were inside the facade of nice young lady faded away. "I can not believe the nerve of you. Coming to the theatre with him when you are so far below his class," Kathleen hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"I am talking about _Nikole_ parading around with Klaus like she belongs in his world, our world," she said looking at Emma.

"Where do I belong? In the kitchen with your mother?" Nikole said her eyebrows rising on her forehead. "Yes my mother was a servant but like you I don't let her station define me. But unlike you I do not hide it. I have no reason to. The world is mine, all I have to do is take it. I will _not_ be talked down to by a girl so insignificant she can't hold on to a fiancé," Nikole said with a smirk.

"A girl who the only thing people can say about her is that she _used _to be engaged to Gavin Nelson-Myers. You should concentrate more on trying to repair your own reputation instead of trying to ruin mine," Nikole finished as she grabbed Emma's hand and led her from the powder room. When she sat down beside Klaus before the second half of the performance he took her hand in his and placed it to his lips.

"Is she dead?" He asked with a quirk of his lips.

"Not yet," she said as she smirked at him.


	10. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Here is the latest chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it. The next few chapters will be more Nikole Klaus heavy and Nikole exploring more of her vampiric nature, I hope. Anyway enjoy!_**

**_REVIEWS=LOVE_**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal,<em>

_The theater last night was divine. I suppose all of New York believes Niklaus to be my beau. Not that I mind but it is a very big step for me. Katie and I are off to the Mikaelson house today to plan the masquerade. Then we must prepare for tonight's party. It is at the Vanerbrighton home and it will be the first Niklaus and I have attended together. It is still amazing to me that he wants to spend time with me, a baby vampire as he calls me. I am a little apprehensive about throwing this party. Even though he is my beau, Rebekah, his sister, should be throwing his parties. I anticipate a problem but I guess I will have to wait and see. Today I will meet Niklaus' siblings on a personal level instead of an introduction at a party. I am quite nervous. I hope they like me._

"Katie as soon as you are finished we can leave," Nikole said rising from the table and shutting her journal.

"I am ready, dear," Katie said handing Nikole a jacket before they exited the room. Katie was taken aback by the car waiting to take them to the Mikaelson house. She had never ridden in a car before. Nikole took a deep unnecessary breath before she lifted the heavy brass knocker on the door. A servant in a crisp white jacket opened the door.

"Welcome Miss Salvatore. Mr. Mikaelson awaits you in the drawing room," the slim white haired man said. Katie smiled her encouragement and went towards the kitchens. As Nikole followed the butler she detected a heartbeat and she wondered if he was compelled. "sir, Miss Salvatore has arrived," he said bowing slightly.

"Thank you, Fitzgerald. That will be all," Klaus said to the man. He turned and nodded at Nikole and took his leave. "Nikole it is wonderful to see you. You look lovely today," he said taking her hand and bringing it to his lips.

"Hello, Niklaus. You have a lovely home," she said looking around.

"Come. I will give you a tour," he said taking her hand. He led her all over the house and they end ended up in a small room overlooking the Hudson River with a large window. Littered around the room were canvases used and unused. "this is where I get away from the world," he said moving to look out the window. Nikole examined the many finished paintings lining the walls.

"These are brilliant. You are very talented," she said coming to stand beside him.

"Thank you. Would you like to see my latest painting?" he asked gesturing to the canvas currently covered on the easel.

"Very much," she said barely able to contain her excitement. He pulled the cover from the canvas and Nikole was astounded by what she saw. The painting was of her. She could not believe what she was seeing. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a beautiful white toga like garment. She was standing on a cliff overlooking the sea. Her hair and dress were being blown and it looked as if she was looking at the sky, "it is beautiful. Is this how you see me?" she asked awestruck.

"No, I am not skilled enough to paint your beauty as it exists in reality," he said caressing her face. Nikole averted her eyes. He took her hand and led her from the room, "come, tell me your plans for our party," he said softly. When they arrived in the sitting room Elijah and Rebekah were there already.

"Ah, Miss Salvatore it is nice to see you again," the elder Mikaelson said.

"You as well, Mr. Mikaelson," she said politely.

"No need for formalities call me Elijah," he said with a smile.

"Very well, Elijah," Nikole said, "has Niklaus told you that he is having masquerade ball?" Nikole asked wondering if he had told his siblings of her idea. Elijah was surprised at the use of his brother's full name. He did not allow anyone other than himself to call him Niklaus, it astonished him that this baby vampire from out of nowhere was permitted to use his given name.

"He mentioned it, though he said it was your party," Elijah remarked.

"I am sure he did," she said with a smile. Rebekah was beyond annoyed. She watched this girl charm both of her brothers and she wasn't in the least impressed.

"Hello, Nikole," Rebekah said rising from the couch she was sitting on.

"Hello, Rebekah," she said. She got the distinct impression that Rebekah didn't like her. Klaus knew that Rebekah was about to say something petulant so he averted the conversation.

"Nikole tell us of your party plans," he said with a smile at her.

"Katie has made a guest list and a menu. She is very efficient. We need to get a string quartet for dancing. And I want to decorate the ballroom with fresh flowers," Nikole said rattling off the list she and Katie had made.

"leave the menu and guest list and Fitzgerald will take care of it. I will get the finest string quartet in New York and you and Katie can pick any flower shop and order what you wish," he told her. She beamed at him. Nikole hadn't thrown a party since she was human and living in her father's home. It became her responsibility because Stefan and Damon's mother died.

"Rebekah, is Gavin joining us for the Vanderbrighton party this evening?" Elijah asked his sister.

"Yes, he said he would ride over with us," she said with a smile thinking of Gavin. "did you receive an invitation to this party, Nikole? I heard Kathleen wanted you excluded," Rebekah said.

"I did receive an invitation. Mrs. Vanderbrighton does not let a petulant child bend her to their whims. And I would wager that I am not the only one Kathleen tried to have excluded," Kathleen said with a smirk. Before Rebekah could respond Fitzgerald entered the room with a tray carrying four glasses and a decanter. He set it on the table and poured four glasses and left the room with a bow. Klaus picked up two glasses and handed one to Nikole and she took a sip. It was obviously blood but there was another layer of flavor that she did not recognize. She looked at Klaus with a question in her eyes.

"It is bourbon. It gives the blood a more rich flavor," he explained.

"It's delicious," she told him taking another drink. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"I am going to prepare for the party. I want to be ready before Gavin arrives," she said leaving the room.

"I should collect Katie and return to my rooms to dress for the party," Nikole said setting her glass down.

"Not necessary. Follow me, love," Klaus said taking her hand and leading her to a bedroom upstairs. Hanging on the door was a gorgeous gown. There were shoes and everything she would need to prepare for the party. "I will have Katie sent to you," he said before kissing her lips gently. He left the room leaving Nikole speechless. When Katie entered the room she saw Nikole looking at the dress.

"Niki, what is that?" she asked gesturing to the gown.

"The gown Niklaus wants me to wear to the Vanderbrighton party," she answered softly. Katie nodded briefly.

"Oh. Well then we will not disappoint him," Katie said admiring the gown. The dress was floor length floor length cream color satin with lace overlay. It had intricate gold beading around the bodice and woven through out the skirt. The collar is a deep u and elaborately designed with gold beading as are the sleeves. A lace piece peeks from behind the deep u for modesty. The shoes were cream color as well with a moderate heel. They were adorned with gold beads across the top and down to the toe with a flap over the instep that was also decorated with gold beads. Katie fixed Nikole's hair and stood back to look at her. "you look beautiful, my dear. Go find Mr. Mikaelson so that he can admire you." Katie said pushing her from the room. Nikole ventured downstairs to find Klaus. She found him in the sitting room glass of bourbon in hand. He turned to face her as she entered.

"You look lovely, but something is missing," he said.

"Missing? What do you mean?" she asked feeling self conscious.

"Just that you forgot this," he said handing her a black velvet box.

"Niklaus, no. You have given me too much. I can not accept this," she said without opening the box.

"Nonsense. I want you to have it. And I will compel you to accept it," he told her honestly, "do not be difficult, love. Open the box," he finished. She opened the lid and her eyes widened slightly. Inside was a string of forty-five diamonds in a platinum setting. The diamonds were all the same size except for the two in the center and the back near the clasp, they were slightly larger. Klaus removed the necklace from the box and stepped behind her to slip it onto her neck. When he placed it on her and reached to touch the necklace as it rested on her neck. She turned to face him, she couldn't read the look in his eyes. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. She had never been kissed that way before, with passion and reckless abandon. Before she knew what was happening her arms were around his neck and she was parting her lips to allow him to slide his tongue into her mouth. She pressed her body closer to him as their tongues moved in a sensual dance. They only pulled away when Elijah cleared his throat. Nikole tried to pull completely out of his embrace but Klaus would not allow it. "yes brother?" Klaus said still looking into Nikole's eyes. Elijah smirked slightly.

"Gavin is here. I assume our sister will be down soon and then we can leave," Elijah said to his brother. Fitzgerald led Gavin intot he sitting room then bowed and exited.

"Gavin, how are you?" Nikole asked still inside the circle of Klaus' arms. He smiled broadly at her, eying her position.

"I am doing well. Thank you. You look lovely this evening," he said.

"Oh, thank you," Nikole said. Rebekah choose that moment to breeze into the sitting room.

"Gavin darling. You look so handsome this evening," Rebekah said hugging Gavin and giving him a light kiss. Are we ready to go then?" Rebekah asked her brothers.

"Yes, the car awaits," Elijah said allowing Gavin and Rebekah to exit first.

"What about Katie?" Nikole asked, "how is she going to get back to the hotel?"

"I have made arrangements for Katie's return to the hotel. No need to worry Nikole," he told her as he led her from the room still held close to his side. Nikole smiled and let herself be led.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is an extremely short chapter. The next on is longer and I'm getting closer to the end. I am excited to get on to the getting Nikole and her brothers back together. I have a distinct plan and I hope you guys come along for the ride. Enjoy!**

**REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal,<em>

_ The Vanderbrighton party was a party much like the others. The company was better. I got to spend time with Emma and Niklaus. I told Emma all about my party plans and about the painting Niklaus did for me. Emma swooned and told me he loved me. I, of course, told her she was getting ahead of herself. Yes, we care about each other but it is not love, I do not think. Emma told me of the engagement party her parents were throwing for Gavin and Rebekah. Which made me wonder about them. Did Rebekah plan on changing him or I mean she would have to because you can't marry someone and not tell them who you really are. Maybe I'll ask Niklaus about her intentions. Not that it is any of my business and plus the party isn't until after the New Year. I care about Emma's family and I would hate for Rebekah to hurt them because she can._

Katie and Nikole spent most of the day looking for the right flower shop. They finally found one that they liked and ordered garlands made from Calla lilies and red roses that would be in vases that would decorate the ballroom. The next thing Nikole did was busy herself with looking for masks for herself and Klaus. She eventually had to compel a Broadway costume designer to make them for her.

As the days went by she received more and more RSVPs for the ball. Emma had told Nikole that the Mikaelson-Salvatore Ball, as everyone was calling it, was to be the event of the year. Nikole discussed the plans with Emma one day over lunch.

"Everyone is talking about your party, Niki," Emma gushed as she and Nikole had lunch in the dining room of the Nelson-Myers home.

"Really? I am glad. I want everything to be perfect. Which is why I still have not decided whether or not to send and invitation to the Adams-Marshall home," Nikole said thoughtfully.

"I would not if it was me but if you sent and invitation to the home of Senator Coyne, Kathleen with probably accompany Declan," Emma said disdainfully.

"You are right. I guess it makes no difference because have received the confirmation form Senator Coyne's secretary that he will be in attendance with his wife and two children," Nikole told Emma.

"Yes, that is right; he has a daughter as well. Her name is Fiona. Rumor has it she drinks more than she should and her parents were going to sent to a sanitarium," Emma told her conspiratorially.

"Oh no. Such a sad thing. What happened to the poor girl?" Nikole asked.

"Nothing. She is perfectly fine now. She began courting Kol Mikaelson and she made a miraculous recovery. Her parents say he is a Godsend. I would tend to agree," Emma said. Nikole just nodded. She knew exactly what had happened. He had compelled her to drink less and generally be a contributing member of society. Nikole wondered if Niklaus knew because both he and Declan had acted as if it was their first meeting. Nikole shrugged it off. She was unconcerned about who Kol spent his time compelling.


	12. Chapter 12

_Dear Journal,_

_ Tomorrow is the party and Katie and I are preparing to go to Niklaus' home for final preparations. I have been so busy lately. We received confirmations from every invitations we sent out. I am nervous and excited because I have not thrown a party since becoming a vampire. I hope it goes well. I did not have to worry about one thing though. Niklaus took charge of find my gown. He sent a seamstress to measure me after I showed him a sketch of our masks. I am to have a first and final fitting later today. I hope the gown fits. _

_ I finally met the elusive Kol. He seems devoted to Niklaus. Rebekah and he are close which explained his cool reception of me. Of course, I want his siblings to like me but I am not going to jump through hoops to please Kol or Rebekah Mikaelson._

_ On another sour note, it seems as if I can go nowhere without seeing Kathleen. She is everywhere, offering snide comments. Every time she opens her mouth the urge to kill her grows stronger. But I know I would feel badly and not because I killed her but because of the pain it would put her parents through. Niklaus tells me to follow my urges but still I resist. I know that if I am still able to resist then killing her is not the right thing to do._

_ Christmas is next week and I have gotten gifts for Katie, Emma and Niklaus. I will be spending Christmas with Niklaus; and then he has asked me to join him and his siblings for dinner at the Nelson-Myers home._

_ Apparently Emma's parents would like to spend the holiday with their daughter-in-laws family. I guess I am Niklaus' guest to his family dinner, which is a little bit unnerving._

Nikole and Katie left the hotel and entered into the waiting car. Katie was busy prattling about the things she had to do with Fitzgerald and Nikole was thinking about spending the night at the Mikaelson mansion. She wasn't sure what it mean. She didn't think that anything would happen but she wondered what people would say if they knew.

Upon entering the front hall, Katie linked arms with Fitzgerald leading him toward the kitchen, leaving Nikole to find Klaus on her own. She found him in the library reading.

"Hello Niklaus," she said with a smile.

"Hello love. You look smashing today," he said rising from his chair in one fluid motion. Nikole looked down at her simple day dress and decided he was only flattering her. He stood in front of her and took her hands in his and then kissed her cheek gently.

"Thank you, Niklaus," Nikole said. "Are you ready for your party tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Yes. Your fitting is in a few hours. The florist will be here first thing in the morning, the caterer will be here in the morning and the string quartet will be here tomorrow after evening," he listed.

"I am nervous and excited about the party," Nikole said.

"Do not be nervous, love. The Mikaelson-Salvatore Ball will be as remarkable as the woman who planned it," Klaus told her before he kissed her lightly. Nikole smiled brightly at him. "Come dear. It's time for lunch," Klaus said leading a confused Nikole toward the dining room. She wondered why they were going to be seated for lunch when they'd be having their lunch in a glass. Upon entering the dining room the reason for pretense was made clear, Gavin Nelson-Myers was sitting at the table.

"Hello, Gavin," Nikole said after she had sat in the chair Klaus had pulled from the table.

"Hello, Nikole. How are you?" he asked smiling.

"I am well. Thank you for asking. Nervous about the party, of course," Nikole said with a laugh.

"Do no be nervous. Emma tells me it is to be the party of the year. And my other sisters are also very excited about it," Gavin told her.

"I hope I do not disappoint," Nikole said.

"Do not worry, love. The party will be magnificent. The greatest party New York has ever seen," Klaus said raising Nikole's hand to his lips. Rebekah rolled her eyes at the exchange. She thought her brother was making a fool of him over the baby vampire from Virginia.

At first she thought he befriended her because of her connection to Katherine. When she learned that his interest had nothing to do with Katherine, she was surprised and then dismayed. She couldn't pinpoint what ti was about Nikole she hated but she figured it didn't matter. Niklaus would tire of her sooner rather than later.

After lunch Klaus led Nikole upstairs to the room where the seamstress was waiting. He kissed her forehead and left the room. Nikole examined the black lace dress hanging on the mannequin. It was see thru with a cream colored silk spaghetti strap sheath underneath. The sleeves were long with a wide square neckline. It fell straight to the floor, where it splayed in a dramatic train. The seamstress helped Nikole into the dress and she pinned the sleeves a little bit and the train as well. The rest fist perfectly. The seamstress showed her the shoe that she was to wear. It was black leather with black beading across the top and a satin bow. Nikole was pleased with everything.

After she dressed she went to retrieve the mask she had commissioned for Klaus. She hoped he liked it. She found him in his art room. She entered when he beckoned her and present him with a box tied with a red ribbon. He untied the ribbon and it fell to the floor. He removed the lid and pulled his mask from the box. He examined it closely while she waited with bated breath.

He had given her many remarkable gifts. Gifts that she loved and she hoped the first time she gave him something he would at least like it. The mask was black leather that was polished til it gleamed. She didn't think he would have wanted a mask with a lot of adornments. To her the mask said power and masculinity; two things that Klaus screamed.

He smiled a crooked smile, "Thank you, love. It is very becoming of me."

"You like it? I had hoped you would," Nikole said releasing a breath she didn't need.

"Of course, you chose very well, my love," Klaus told her before he captured her lips in a passion igniting kiss. Nikole felt heat radiating from within her body and spreading. She threaded her fingers through Klaus' hair and pulled herself closer to him. He molded her frame against his pleased how she fit perfectly next to him. Nikole pulled away first. She knew that if she had a heart beat it would be racing. He leaned his forehead to hers and caressed her cheek.

"I apologize for being so forward," Klaus told her.

"Do not apologize. Sometimes you overwhelm me but In the best way," Nikole said before she kissed him again. Nikole knew she should stop before things went to far but she was enjoying the feeling of being in Klaus' arms immensely. She enjoyed the feel of his lips against her own and against her skin as he trailed kisses down the column of her neck.

Klaus knew they had to stop because he knew exactly where they would end up. And he didn't want to take Nikole for the first time on the floor of his arm room. He pulled away from her, his forehead resting on hers. He struggled to maintain his composure. It was complicated by the lust he could read in her eyes. He wasn't sure how far she was willing to go and he didn't want to frighten her away. She pulled herself closer to him and put her lips back on his and Klaus made a decision.

He pushed her against the wall, her arms above her head held by one of his. He dipped his head, laving her neck and check with kisses, his other hand gripping her waist. Nikole whimpered and closed her eyes reveling in the sensations. Klaus slid his hand down around her thigh and hoisted her leg around his waist. He pushed her dress away until he could see the bottom of her corset. He was please that she was wearing the short style pantaloons instead of the full pantaloons; it made it what he was about to do easier.

Nikole wasn't sure what was happening but she trusted Niklaus and she wanted to know what happened next. She felt him pull her undergarments down and then she felt his fingers as they began to explore her most sensitive parts. She inhaled sharply as he slid a finger inside of her. He body involuntarily reacted and she moaned in pleasure. Klaus let go of her arms and she placed them around his neck. She threw her head back as she added another finger inside of her. She arched and thrust against his hand.

Klaus removed one of her arms from around his neck and placed her hand on the bulge that was in his trousers. Nikole shocked, tried to pull her hand away but he held her in place. She looked him in the eye and the look in his eyes changed her mind.

"Show me what to do, she whispered. He opened his pants and his impressive manhood sprang forward, hard and ready. He placed her hand around the thick column of flesh and then placed his hand over her and showed her exactly what he liked. Nikole wasn't sure she was doing a good job until he removed his hand and placed it beside her head and moaned in pleasure. She wanted to make him feel as good as he was making her feel.

Klaus answered the pleasure she was giving him by thrusting his fingers into her faster. He used his thumb to stroke her nerve bundle and felt her clench around his fingers. He thrust into her hand, matching the movements of his fingers inside of her. He concentrated on making her climax because he knew he was close. They climaxed at the same time his seed spilled his seed into her hand. She brought her hand to her face to look at it. He waited to see what she would do and was shocked when she tentatively licked her fingers. He licked his own fingers and placed her leg on the floor. He kissed her passionately after he returned to a properly dressed state.

"Niklaus, I...," Nikole stated.

"Shh, love. I understand," he told her softly.

"I do not wish for you to think badly of me," she said her eyes lowered.

"I never could. Do you not understand my feelings for you? I must dedicate myself to being more clear," Klaus said with sincerity. She nodded and hugged him fiercely and they went downstairs hand in hand to check on party preparations.

* * *

><p>As Nikole looked around at the ballroom she began to get nervous about everything. She paced back and forth, readjusting the vase in the middle of the table in the foyer. This party was important to her. She had to make sure that everything was perfect. She didn't want to disappoint Klaus. On her third trip around the foyer, she ran into Elijah.<p>

"Are you feeling well?" the elder Mikaelson asked.

"I am fine. Thank you for asking," Nikole said embarrassed.

"Are you sure? You seem nervous," he asked.

"It is nothing. Only anticipation," she replied.

"We are looking forward to the Salvatore-Mikaelson Ball," Elijah said.

"We?" Nikole asked. "I do not imagine Rebekah is excited about the party or me hosting instead of her," she said bluntly. She instantly regretted her words. She hadn't meant to speak of Rebekah's obvious dislike of her.

"You are correct. Rebekah is not very pleased," Elijah admitted.

"I told Niklaus that this was a bad idea. I hate the idea that I have come between Niklaus and his sister," Nikole said distressed.

"Do not bear the burden of their estrangement. It has been present for many years. You hold no responsibility," Elijah told her earnestly.

"I understand. I only wish I had not exasperated the situation. Family is very important," Nikole explained her feelings to the eldest Mikaelson.

"Yes it is. You are also important. I have not seen Niklaus this happy in many years. I owe you a great thanks," he said bowing. Nikole know that if she could blush she would.

"No thanks necessary. He had done so much for me," Nikole said remembering that day in the park. Elijah nodded his understanding as Rebekah entered the foyer, then her eyes narrowed immediately when she saw Nikole.

"Elijah, you do not mind if I steal Nikole for just a moment, do you?" Rebekah said with false cheerfulness.

"Not at all," he said eying his younger sister warily. Rebekah linked her arm into Nikole's and led her away from Elijah.

Upon entering the library, Nikole pulled her arm free.

"What do you want?" Nikole asked.

"Only to talk to you," Rebekah said.

"About what?" Nikole questioned.

"You relationship with my brother," Rebekah answered.

"What about it?" Nikole asked, getting frustrated with Rebekah.

"I do not know what is happening between the two of you but I'm warning you," Rebekah said.

"Warning? I do not know what you are talking about," Nikole said, her brow wrinkled in confusion.

"I am trying to help you. My brother can not be trusted. He will betray you," Rebekah told Nikole meanly. Nikole did not know the history between the two siblings but she realized it went very deep. She didn't want to be a pawn in whatever plan Rebekah was hatching.

"Maybe he will, but it will not be the first time I have been betrayed," Nikole told her. "My father shot me in the back and my older brother forced me into this life. Betrayal is not new to me," Nikole told her as she brushed past her out of the library.

* * *

><p>"The ballroom is ready for the florists. Katie and Fitzgerald are ready for the caterers," Nikole announced as she entered the study.<p>

"Very good. Now you can relax," Klaus said pulling her into his lap. She giggled as she tried to pull away. He held her tighter until she stopped struggling and snuggled into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and returned to his book. This time reading aloud to her.

A while later, Fitzgerald entered the study to announce dinner. Klaus kissed the top of Nikole's head and then rose to his feet. He placed her feet on the floor and led her to the dining room.

Nikole was surprised to see Kol sitting at the table. He inclined his head toward her as she sat in the chair that Klaus pulled from the table for her.

"Nikole Salvatore, this is Fiona Coyne," Kol Mikaelson said introducing the stranger at the table.

"It is lovely to meet you. You are Declan's sister?" Nikole asked.

"Yes. You know my brother?" Fiona asked her interest piqued.

"Not really. Niklaus and I met him at the theater. He was escorting Kathleen Adams-Marshall," Nikole told her.

"Oh," she said dispassionately, "please do not hold my brother's abhorrent taste in escorts against me," Fiona said.

"Absolutely not," Nikole assured her.

"Thank you. My entire family is looking forward to the party tomorrow night," Fiona said excitedly.

"I am so pleased," Nikole said with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. I've been focusing ****on my other fics: _I Did It For Elena_ and _Rescue Mission:Zavrina _****_Bennett_, a joint effort with _MsMKT86_ (_The Journey Home_ & _Rescue _****_Mission_), check them out. Enjoy!**

**REVIEWS=LOVE!**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal,<em>

_I do not know where to start. Yesterday was a very full day. No that seems inadequate. What I experienced with Niklaus. The way he made me feel is unlike anything I have ever felt. I had never experienced that level of intensity with a man before. I find that I very much like it.  
><em>

_I am sure that is scandalous but as Niklaus says I am no longer bound by the conventions of the human world. A world where women must pretend to not like the touch of the man they are involved with. I do not have the worries of being scandalized by a child out of wedlock so if I choose to enjoy the pleasure of a man, I will. But the party is today and I must push my pleasurable encounter to the back of my mind.  
><em>

_The caterers have arrived and are busy in the kitchen. Fitzgerald and Katie have been supervising them. The florist are hard at work in the ballroom. They are stringing fresh made garland. Katie and I decided that even though Christmas is next week we would not use Christmas as a theme. _

_ I am pleased with the ideas of Calla lilies hung around the room and red roses in vases everywhere. Niklaus didn't seem upset about a non Christmas theme. This seems to be the only house in New York without Christmas decorations. Maybe he is waiting until after the party to put up his tree and hang a wreath on the front door. I really do not have time to think about it. There is so much to do._

* * *

><p>Nikole entered the kitchen to find Katie and Fitzgerald in complete control. Nikole entered the dining room to check the table settings. She could tell by the name cards that Katie and Fitzgerald had yet to check the table because some of the cards were in the wrong place.<p>

Nikole moved Sean Cameron's name next to Emma. Nikole put Elijah at the head of the table and Klaus to his left and herself beside Klaus. She put Rebekah on Elijah's right and Gavin Nelson-Myers she moved away from his family and placed him beside Rebekah. She placed Kol beside Gavin and Fiona Coyne next to him. The rest of the guests she placed in social order. Fiona's father as a senator was the next to be moved. Nikole thought long and hard about Kathleen's placement. She couldn't decide if she would place her at the end of the table where the unmarried and less desirable were placed or if she should seat her in prominence beside her escort. In the end her good manners overruled her and she placed Kathleen beside Declan. She hoped she wouldn't regret it.

As the preparations wound down, Nikole became more and more nervous. When Katie came to usher Nikole upstairs to begin getting ready she realized she hadn't seen Klaus all day.

"Katie, have you seen Niklaus today?" Nikole asked.

"No, Fitzgerald says he's been in his art room all day. Do not worry, dear. He will be at your side this evening," Katie said as she began to prepare Nikole for the evening. When she was about to fasten Nikole into her corset she noticed that a button was loose.

"Niki, why is this button loose?" she asked. Nikole averted her eyes and shrugged. "You do not know? OK be more careful then," Katie said as she replaced Nikole's corset with one whose buttons were secure. Nikole refused to tell Katie that the button was loose because Klaus almost pulled it off in their encounter. She wasn't sure to her reaction and she didn't have time for a lecture.

Katie held Nikole's dress while she stepped into it. She zipped it up the back and helped her into her shoes. Nikole sat in front of the vanity while Katie styled her hair. She placed her black mask adorned with peacock feathers over her eyes and admired herself while Katie tried to find jewelry to enhance the elegant dress.

There was a knock on the door and Katie moved to answer it. She was not surprised to see Niklaus Mikaelson standing there black velvet box in hand. Katie ushered him into the room and moved to the other side of the bedroom to give them a semblance of privacy. Klaus put the box in front of her and placed both of his hands behind his back. Nikole opened the box after a brief glance at Klaus' mask covered face. Her eyes widened behind her mask when she beheld the masterpiece that was inside.

The collar style necklace was platinum with numerous diamonds forming a lattice style design, between the lattice the diamonds formed hearts. The drop earrings were two circular diamonds. One diamond on the ear and the other larger diamond dropped below it. Nikole fingered the jewelry gently. She placed the earrings in her ears and marveled at how the light hit them. Nikole watched in the mirror as Klaus placed the necklace around her neck.

She rose from her chair and turned to face him. She admired how dashing a figure he cut in his black suit. She had been right, the black no frills mask was the perfect choice. Klaus kissed her chastely ignoring the almost violent urge he could read in her eyes. The urge he felt coursing through his own body. He tucked her arm into his and led her from the room. Katie wondered at the intensity of the moment she had witnessed. She wondered if either of them knew that it was love. She hoped they realized and didn't waste any time with uncertainties. Deciding not to worry she slipped into her simple black gown and headed to the kitchens.

Nikole and Klaus joined the remainder of his family in the foyer. Fitzgerald stepped up to Klaus and pinned a red rose to his lapel. Upon inspection he noticed that both Elijah and Kol also wore red roses. He looked to Nikole questioningly.

"I thought it would be a nice gesture. My brother's often wore matching flowers from their mother's garden at parties. I remember how close it made them feel to her and each other," Nikole told him.

"Thank you, love," he told her as he brought her hand to his lips. The doorbell rang then and Gavin Nelson-Myers was standing on the other side. He looked handsome is his black suit with his hair slicked back and a mask that matched Rebekah's. He kissed Rebekah gently and shook each of her brother's hands, he kissed Nikole briefly on the cheek. Elijah led them into the ballroom leaving Nikole, Klaus and Kol in the foyer.

"I will return shortly. Fiona wishes me to fetch her early. I will not be long," Kol said as Fitzgerald fastened his cape around his shoulders. Kol returned a brief time later with Fiona Coyne on his arm.

He led her into the ballroom to join his other siblings leaving Nikole and Klaus alone to await their guests.

* * *

><p>All of New York City's elite was in attendance. Nikole flitted around the room like a good hostess should. She tried to avoid Kathleen for as long as possible but eventually she found herself standing in front of the Coyne family.<p>

"I hope you are having a lovely time," Nikole said to Senator and Mrs. Coyne. "I am Nikole Salvatore and on behalf of Niklaus and myself, thank you for coming," Nikole said graciously.

"Thank you, young lady. We are having a wonderful time," Senator Coyne replied. Nikole was the only one to see Kathleen roll her eyes. "This is my wife and son Declan, and I believe you already know Miss Adams-Marshall," the senator said pointing to each person. "It is lovely to meet you, ma'am. I had the privilege of meeting your son at the theater one evening and Kathleen and I have shared many moments together," Nikole said sweetly.

"You must join us for our New Year's Eve party," Mrs. Coyne volunteered.

"I would like that very much," Nikole said beaming.

"Wonderful. I will send the invitation round next week. Be sure to bring Mr. Mikaelson along," she advised.

"We are looking forward to it," Nikole said. "If you'll excuse me I must check on the other guests but please let me know if you need anything," she said as she walked away.

The experience was more pleasant than Nikole had anticipated but Kathleen was on her best behavior. Nikole found Emma next.

"Em, are you having a good time?" Nikole asked her friend.

"The best time. This is the best party of the year," Emma explained.

"Are you here with Mr. Cameron?" Nikole asked.

"Yes, my mother wanted me to come with someone else," Emma said.

"Who?" Nikole asked wondering who could be better for Emma than Sean Cameron.

"Tobias Issacs," Emma said wrinkling her nose.

" Who is that? Did I invite him to this party?" Nikole asked trying to remember the name.

"Yes, he is here tonight with his parents and sister. His sister recently returned from England with a fiance named Allister," Emma informed her.

"Tobias is here without a companion?" Nikole asked.

"Yes. My mother has been speaking to his mother and they are trying to push us together. He has had several dinners at our home and he has been trying to get me to go to dinner with him," Emma said exasperated. "I have no interest in him, but my mother thinks he is good match," Emma sighed.

"I am sorry. How can I help?" Nikole asked taking Emma's hand in her own.

"No one can help. If my mother has her way I will be Mrs. Tobias Issacs by summer," Emma said sadly.

Nikole instantly regretted not taking the time to compel Mrs. Nelson-Myers about her acceptance of Sean Cameron. "Do not worry, Emma. Everything will work out," Nikole told her. Nikole had decided weeks ago that she would compel Mrs. Nelson-Myers to support Emma's relationship. She had gotten so busy with party planning and Klaus that it slipped her mind.

When Nikole found Mrs. Nelson-Myers she was speaking with a woman she didn't know. "Hello, Mrs. Nelson-Myers. I am so glad you could make it tonight," Nikole addressed her.

"Oh thank you dear. Let me formally introduce you to Mrs. Issacs," Mrs. Nelson-Myers said.

"It is lovely to meet you, Mrs. Issacs," Nikole said nicely.

"You as well, thank you for the invitation," Mrs. Issacs replied. Nikole inclined her head politely.

"Mrs. Nelson-Myers, I would like to speak with you in private," Nikole said her voice silvery.

"Of course, dear. If you will excuse us," she said to Mrs. Issacs as she led Nikole to a quiet corner. "What is it dear?" she inquired.

"It is about Emma," Nikole told her.

"What about her?" Mrs. Nelson-Myers asked.

Nikole looked deep into Mrs. Nelson-Myers' eyes. "You will support Emma's relationship with Sean Cameron. You will tell Emma you made a mistake in your original opinion of him. You will encourage their relationship. You will abandon the silly notation of Emma marrying Tobias Issacs," Nikole compelled Mrs. Nelson-Myers.

Mrs. Nelson-Myers blinked rapidly, "Emma and Sean are a lovely couple," she said as she rose from the couch they had been sitting on.

Before Nikole could move away from the couch Klaus was standing in front of her, "Still interfering in Miss Emma's love life, I see," he said his tone velvet.

Nikole smiled brightly and nodded her acquiesce, "Emma needed my help."

He smiled gently at her and kissed her lips softly. He was gone before she could fully enjoy the kiss.

* * *

><p>Shortly before dinner Nikole was passing by Emma when she noticed Kathleen standing with her. Not wishing Emma to have to endure her alone Nikole made a detour.<p>

"Lucky, lucky Emma," Kathleen sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Emma questioned apprehensively.

"You finally have two men competing for your hand. It's too bad that one of them is so low in the social order he's almost a servant and the other is a short unattractive excuse of a man. You should be so proud," Kathleen taunted ignobly.

"Kathleen, it's nice to see you are still as mean and vindictive as ever," Nikole said stepping up beside Emma. "Ignore her Emma, she is just jealous," Nikole said with an exaggerated wink to Emma.

"Jealous? Why would _I _be jealous of a mousy little thing like her?" Kathleen said looking down her nose at Emma.

"Because Emma is the first and only choice of her soon to be fiance. While you are forced to live with the knowledge that you may be Gavin Nelson-Myers first choice but you are not his best choice. That honor goes to one who is much better looking and infinitely higher on the social order than you who is once removed from a servant," Nikole said with the signature Salvatore smirk firmly in place.

"You can not speak to me that way! When Declan and Senator Coyne hear of it...," Kathleen started to threaten.

"What will they do? Nothing. You can not possibly believe that Senator Coyne will allow his only son to marry the daughter of a maid," Nikole said eyebrow raised.

"Then the two of us are in the same boat, but not quite. Declan can be persuaded to defy his father. Klaus will never be coerced into marrying someone who is clearly part _negro_," Kathleen sneered.

"That is stupid, Kathleen. Though I am not surprised considering it came from you. Good people do not judge people by their skin. And based solely on that Nikole is far better than you could ever hope to be," Emma spoke up.

"Thank you Em. Go ahead to dinner. We will be in shortly," Nikole said her eyes flashing anger. Once Emma had walked away Nikole stepped closer to Kathleen. "If I hear you say another thing about my heritage you _will_ regret it," Nikole said with a voice that held threat and malice.

"Are you threatening me?" Kathleen said with false bravado.

"Yes. I am bored with your imagined sense of superiority. You are not now nor have you _ever_ been superior to me. And you will do well to remember it," Nikole said her tone causing Kathleen's blood to chill. Kathleen backed away from her slowly. She sensed a subtle change in Nikole, a change that resulted in the fear she was currently experiencing. When she was at a safe distance she fled to the dining room.

"Love, are you ready for dinner?" Klaus said as he materialized at her shoulder.

"Yes, now that the unpleasantness is over," Nikole said as she tucked her arm into his, she kissed his cheek gently and he led her to dinner.

After dinner, Nikole and Klaus led their guests back to the ballroom where they led them in the first dance of the evening. Once the dancing began Nikole, lost in Klaus' arms, forgot about being a good hostess and danced every dance with the man she was starting to consider her own.


End file.
